Contact
by dragonlots
Summary: New BSG, SG and DS xover. Lee Adama thought he'd found more skin jobs only to discover he'd found their brothers from Earth! Some chapters have mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the last thing I need to do is start another story. However, during the last BSG show, I got this wild idea for a slightly different 'first contact' crossover.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1

Lee was late. He could already see the disapproving expression on President Laura Roslin's face. Shrugging on his formal jacket he hoped he was presentable for the Quorum meeting. He shifted his briefcase as he rounded the corner and stopped.

Between him and his destination was a brown haired woman looking around cautiously. Lee stepped back so he wouldn't be seen. Evidently she decided she hadn't been noticed because she pushed back a screen and ducked behind it.

Worried she might be an unknown 'skin job', as they called the human like Cylons, he waited a few seconds before following her. If there was a plan that could endanger the president or the fleet, he owed it to everyone to find out and report it.

Slipping past he flimsy screen he was surprised to find the area behind it larger than he'd first supposed. Voices drifted toward him and he stealthily slipped along the narrow corridor, watching for any sign of guards or other surprises.

Finally he stopped just behind a large pylon and knelt down so he could watch and stay hidden at the same time. In the confined space before him three people stood studying a flickering holographic image. That surprised him considering he hadn't heard of the technology except as a theory. How could they possess it?

"Are you sure," the woman he'd observed earlier asked. She dressed like someone from the Agro ship.

"As sure as I can be," another woman answered.

The third figure spoke. "Then they're both wrong."

"Yes." The second woman stepped out of the shadows so he could see her better. She was actually kind of pretty with fair skin, red hair, and he wondered how come he'd never seen her because she wore an orange jumpsuit. Unless she'd joined the deck crew after he'd resigned as a warrior.

"The fleet's here." Red head pointed to an area. "The Demetrius here." Another area was indicated. A red dot appeared in the far lower corner. "Earth is here and Atlantis," a blue dot appeared. "There."

"We're closer to Atlantis," the man observed, shifting forward enough so Lee could finally see him. He was dark skinned and dressed as a day laborer.

"How are you tracing the Demetrius?" the brown haired woman wanted to know.

"Asgard tracker." Red head chuckled. "Managed to nip one off the Odyssey before we left."

"And you got it on the Demetrius?" The man gave a low whistle. "You're good."

"So both Thrace and Roslin are headed the wrong way." Brown hair made it more of a statement than a question.

"They are, yes." The holo image wavered and vanished, plunging the room into darkness.

Lee wondered how he was going to get out without being seen. Suddenly there was a light eerily glowing.

"What do we do now?" the man inquired although he didn't sound too concerned.

"Could Starbuck have found one of the orbiting Stargates?" Brown hair sounded a bit shaken.

"I doubt it," Red hair answered. "I saw her viper. It was brand new and didn't have a scratch on it. Besides, if she'd actually made it to Earth, the SGC would have tracked her and if the Odyssey had been in orbit, she would have been intercepted."

Brown hair moved closer to the other two. "Did you see the pictures?"

"I did." Red head tapped her fingers on something he couldn't see. "They didn't look anything like Earth."

"Then she didn't go there." The man seemed sure of that and that shook Lee. Had his father accidentally sent the warriors on that ship into a Cylon trap? "Cylon trick?"

"No idea," Red head responded.

Lee shifted to get more comfortable and knocked over a small object that clattered to the metal floor. The trio jumped and turned in his direction.

"Who's there?" Red head demanded.

Seeing no reason to hide any longer and deciding if they were Cylons, he wouldn't live very long anyway, he moved out to where they could see him. "Lee Adama."

Red head pursed her lips. "I'm guessing you've heard most of what we've said."

Uneasily he eyed the three and braced his body for a possible attack. "I have, yes."

"We're not Cylons," Red head told him as if she could read his mind.

"Who are you then?"

A look was passed between the women and the man.

Red head motioned him forward. "You won't believe us."

"Try me." He took a step and hoped it wasn't his last.

"Fine, I will." Red head pointed to herself. "I'm Jessica Collins." She indicated Brown Hair. "Dr. Kit Johnson. Mason Turk." The black man inclined his head slightly. "We're," she paused, "what remains of an SG team sent to study your people on New Caprica."

"Excuse me?" She might as well have been speaking another dialect. He didn't understand what she'd said.

Kit spoke up. "We lost most of our team during the evacuation."

"Wait a minute," his curiosity got the better of him. "You joined us at New Caprica?"

"There was a Stargate there," Mason said.

"A what?"

Jessica laughed suddenly. "I think we've confused Lee, so I'll make it simple, we're from Earth."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lee walked into the Quorum meeting over an hour late. President Roslin sent him a quelling look. Or the closet she could come to it on her drawn face. He nodded in acknowledgement and didn't try to hide his surprise at his father's presence. Still, that might make things easier and save him the time and effort to set up a second meeting.

"You can't go in there!" one of the guards as the door yelled.

"It's okay, let her in," Lee called back.

"This is a closed meeting," Roslin informed him, even as Vice President Zarek leaned forward from his place beside her, his lean face reflecting his interest.

"Let her in," Lee repeated as he pretended to take papers out of his briefcase and laid them on the table before him.

Jessica confidently strolled in, her orange jumpsuit exchanged for a simple and business like purple dress. His father frowned and glanced at Lee.

"Good day," Jessica greeted.

"What is the meaning of this?" the president demanded.

Commander Adama started to say something but Lee cut him off. "Proceed, Miss Collins."

That earned him a startled look from his father. The rest of the Quorum uneasily settled into their chairs as if they sensed a power struggle they wanted no part of.

"My name is Jessica Collins."

Lee sneaked a peek at Roslin. Laura's face had turned a deep shade of red.

"And I'm from Earth."

"You're lying," the President shot back.

"I'd love to agree with you," Jessica diplomatically replied. "Because that would mean I'd be safely back in LA or my home town of Collinsport." Slowly she walked down the side away from Lee. "And I wouldn't have lost most of my SG team during the Cylon occupation on New Caprica."

"How do we know you're not a Cylon?" Adama levelly stated at Jessica.

She shrugged. "You don't but I know I'm not." Jessica crossed her arms. "Besides, I think my cousin, Senator Barnabas Collins, would be very surprised. He went to a lot of trouble to get me on that team." There was a twinkle in her brown eyes as if she knew a secret they didn't.

She went on, "SG10 found you on PX7D and reported back to General Landry. He told the IOA and they assembled a team of scientists, linguists, anthropologists, and a few other specialists to study your people." She smiled. "And by the way, both Roslin and Kara Thrace are headed in the wrong direction." Jessica pointed down and to the side. "Earth's that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

"We're following the signposts left behind for us," Roslin's tone left no room for argument.

"You know," Jessica touched a finger to her cheek, "when SG1 found the Ancients' repository of all the planets and their dialing address, they tried to dial a few and couldn't. Samantha Carter remembered about planetary drift and once they made the needed corrections, they could send teams to other planets."

The President stared blankly at her. Lee, however, understood what Miss Collins was talking about. Several thousand years had passed since the lost tribe had passed this direction. The planets had moved.

"I never thought of that," he heard his father say. Adama turned toward the President. "She's right."

"How do you know we're going the wrong way?" Laura didn't sound like she was ready to surrender yet.

Jessica shook her head and sighed as if they were all a bunch of young school children. "I'll prove my point." She pulled a device out of a side pocket. Lee noticed the guards begin to draw their weapons and others in the room tensed up. "This is harmless," Miss Collins said. "It's a map and a gift from Hermiod."

She pressed the long, silver object. A huge star map materialized over the table and sat slightly above the Quorums' heads.

"The fleet is here." Several orange ships appeared about mid way on the map. "Demetrius is there." A single pink ship sprang into existence. "I'm not sure what Thrace is doing, but that ship has made a bunch of erratic jumps." To the far left and slightly down and what looked like a galactic cluster, a blue dot appeared. "Earth."

Lee frowned and wondered why she hadn't included Atlantis as she had with her team members. Was there some reason she'd left it out, even though the fleet was closer to it? Or did she not want the Quorum to know about, what he assumed, a second Earth colony?

"I don't believe you." Roslin sat back and folded her hands together on the table.

The Earth woman shrugged. "You can believe what you want." She didn't seem upset by Roslin's reaction.

Tom Zarek rose from his place near the President and moved closer to examine the map. His eyes darted from where the fleet was to the location of Earth. "What happens if we keep on our present course?"

"I have no idea. We've just started exploring in this quadrant."

"I see." The Vice President straightened his dark jacket. "Who's Hermiod?"

A slight smile touched her full lips. "An Asgard. They were allies of ours for many years."

"Were?"

"They're dead." Jessica didn't elaborate and Lee wondered what she wasn't telling them.

Zarek faced Roslin. "I believe her."

Murmuring drifted through the Quorum like meteors across the sky. The younger Adama understood what a political risk Zarek had just taken.

The President released a long, slow breath. "I see."

"Thank you," Jessica said simply as she flashed the Vice President a grateful smile. Lee new that didn't win the Earth woman any favor with Roslin.

Tom turned his back on Roslin to face their guest. "How long will it take us to get to Earth?"

"Dr. McKay or Colonel Carter could tell you better than me." She bit her lip like she'd said more than she should.

"Are they part of your team?"

"Sorry, no. All that remains is a botanist and a mechanic."

"Where are they?"

"You'll forgive me if I don't tell you. That's for our safety as much as yours."

"If your really who you say you are," Laura leaned forward still keeping her hands on the table. "You'd know you have nothing to fear from us."

"That a fact." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see," she tapped her foot. "I could give you a number of examples that would contradict what you just said."

Shameful silence filled the room. Lee saw a number of guilty looks on people's faces, including his father's and the President's.

"We're at war," the Commander explained.

"And in our culture, we have something called the Geneva Convention." Her brown eyes bore into Bill Adama's. Lee suddenly found himself not ever wanting to be on the Earth woman's bad side. "It guarantees decent treatment of prisoners during war time."

Adama shifted uncomfortably. "I can't undo the past."

"No. But you change the future."

Roslin stood up. "You have no right to judge us."

"You're correct." Jessica deactivated the map. "What you're forgetting, is that I do have the right to decide if I should even allow you anywhere near Earth."

The Commander stood up. "You can't take away hope from our people."

"You seemed to have forgotten about it on New Caprica."

Roslin spoke, "That was different."

"No different than it is now."

Tom nodded. "She has a point."

Laura snapped at him, "Don't twist this."

"I'm not." The Vice President faced Roslin again. "Madame President, by what conceit did we think that our Earth brothers would be exactly like us?"

Even Lee started at that. He'd never even considered that.

"I hate to say it," Jessica interjected, "but Vice President Zarek has a point. Our planet has defeated the Gou'ald, the Ori, and have the hovering threat of the Wraith." She put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think we want to take on one more enemy?"

"If you have defeated other invaders," Bill Adama observed, "then helping us defeat the Cylons should be simple for you."

"Maybe I should have said the SGC with some help defeated them. Most of the people on Earth know nothing about life on other planets."

The older Adama looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

Neither did Lee. How could a race travel in space and the whole planet not know about it?

"It's complicated."

Roslin sat back down. "Then enlighten us."

"Now you sound like Baltar."

Lee Adama cringed. That had been the wrong thing to say.

Laura scowled. "Don't mention his name in this room."

"Why not?" She gave the President an odd smile. "He's right about there only being one god."

One God? Did Earth only believe in one? Lee couldn't understand how they could have forgotten about their true past.

The President's eyes narrowed. "Don't insult the gods."

"Now you sound like the Centauri on _Babylon 5_."

"Excuse me?"

"Cultural reference, never mind."

"The point I was trying to make, Madame President," Zarek spoke up. "Earth has traveled a different path of evolution than we have."

"You have no idea," Jessica said softly. Again Lee wondered what she wasn't telling them.

"Then tell us," the President ordered.

"I wish Dr. Jackson was here. He's so much better at this."

00000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

"Katie was right," Kit whispered to Mason as they waited for their shuttle to take them back to their respective ships.

"How so?" The black man glanced uneasily around.

"She told me, when she got back home, that she wouldn't have traded her time, you know where, for anything."

Mason shifted. "You shouldn't be talking to me. It looks suspicious."

She waved her hand. "Nonsense. Most aren't even paying attention to us." Kit pointed at her plain outfit. "We're dressed as the lowest of the low."

"Still. Jessica told us to be careful. She doesn't want anyone to figure out that we aren't what we're posing to be."

"Lee Adama knows."

"He never got a clear look at us."

"True. And we did leave before him and Jessica."

"Like I said, she was trying to protect us."

"I hate the idea that she has to face the Quorum by herself."

"Her cousin, Senator Collins, trained her well."

Kit shivered. "Did you ever meet him?"

"No."

"Consider yourself fortunate." She turned slightly to avoid Colonel Tigh as he made his way through. "Don't get me wrong, he's nice and all, but,"

"But what?"

"He gives me the creeps. You know, the whole, someone walked over my grave feeling."

"Like Baltar's spiritual change."

"Yeah, kind of like that."

Tigh was eyeing them strangely. Kit glanced over at him and quickly found something else to look at. "So does he."

Mason's dark eyes flicked over to where the Colonel stood. "Probably the eye patch."

She shook her head. "It's more than that. I can't explain it."

"Talked to Jessica about it?"

"You know she has to be careful. She can't even let people back home know the full extent of her abilities." Kit leaned a bit closer to Mason. "I think maybe the only one who may know is her cousin."

"We know."

Kit's face paled. "We didn't exactly have a choice."

000000000000000000000000000000

Jessica slowly moved around the table to stand near Lee. "You remember, Madam President, that I told you SG10 originally found your colony."

The older Adama inquired, "How did they arrive without us detecting their ship?"

"Did I say anything about a ship?"

Lee asked a question. "How could you get anywhere without a ship?"

She hesitated. "We came through the Stargate."

Laura Roslin sent a disbelieving look at her. "The what?"

"Oh, you know. The big round circle with all the symbols on it." She made a big O with her arms to demonstrate. "The one your priests warned all of you to stay away from or it would 'offend the gods'. " She couldn't help the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Roslin snapped, " Don't mock our gods."

"Look, lady," Jessica took a deep breath reminding herself of the diplomatic lessons her cousin had given her. "The Stargates are even mentioned in your holy books. Let's see what do they call them," she paused, "oh, yeah, the 'Eyes of the Gods'."

"Holy relics we took care to preserve in the Colonies."

That was a new development and caught Jessica's interest. "There are Stargates in the Colonies?"

Lee leaned close to her and made a suggestion. "I think you should tell her about how you found us."

She flashed him a smile. "Good idea." Jessica pretended to smooth a crease in her dress. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your beliefs."

Zarek grinned at her from the other side of the room. "I think we can all understand your skepticism." He shot a look at Roslin as he sat back down. "Particularly since you only believe in one god."

"Well, I do. I know that's different depending on the person." She shook her head, trying to intercept what she figured was the Vice President's next question. "We have freedom of religion in my country, but the various belief systems are too complicated to explain."

"As I'm sure many of our beliefs and traditions are to you." His reply was very smooth. Jessica found she rather liked him despite his terrorist background. Her instincts told her that Zarek for some reason felt the need to undermine President Roslin.

"Mind if I sit down. Ours is a rather long story."

The President's aid, Tory, found a chair for her. Jessica sat, but gave the dark haired woman an odd side-long glance. She'd briefly sensed something. She also knew there were too many people for her to get an accurate reading.

"As I was saying, SG10 originally found you on PX7D. We give all the planets alpha-numeric designations. Not sure why. Some scientific thing."

Lee Adama turned slightly to face her. "How long were you on New Caprica?"

"You mean before the Cylons came?" He nodded. "A couple of months."

She took a deep breath. "When the original team got back to the SGC, they made their report. Landry wanted to send out SG1, but he got over ruled by the IOA."

"And the IOA is?" Roslin still didn't sound like she believed a word Jessica said.

"The International Oversight Committee. The Stargate program started out as just a United States operation, but expanded as more and more governments were made aware of it. And again, don't ask. Earth politics are confusing. I'm not sure how my cousin even manages."

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt her with so many questions," Zarek recommended.

Jessica watched the look on the President's face and how much effort it took the woman to control it. That might be useful later and something she could use to her advantage.

"As I was saying, the IOA over ruled Landry and told him they wanted a civilian team to observe and report on what obviously looked like a new colony." She smiled. "Of course, we learned it was. Look, can I get something to drink. It's a very long story."

Roslin spoke to her aid. "Tory."

"Right away." The aid went to a side bar and poured a glass. She set it down in front of Jessica.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tory resumed her place.

She took a couple of sips. "The team was carefully chosen. Many had been on previous missions and were experienced. Me, and a couple of others, well, it was our first time through the Stargate."

"How'd you end up leading?" Lee wanted to know.

"Political connections. Cousin Barnabas had been on the first oversight committee for the SGC. He called in his favors." She took her finger and gently rotated the glass on the table. "Dr. Daniel Jackson was supposed to go with us and he'd been appointed the team leader. However, " she giggled. "somehow he ended up engaged to Vala and they eloped to Vegas to get married. Although how they could have done that and taken the rest of SG1 with them, I have no idea." Jessica took another sip. "Anyway, after that, he got pulled because Vala is not exactly the most diplomatic person and they figured she might give the whole thing away. Since my leadership skills were already known, thanks to my cousin, I was the next logical choice."

She shook her head. "Poor Daniel. He was happy to be married and upset to lose such a good chance to study a culture unrelated to Earth. Or at least, we were assuming that."

"You've read our holy book," Laura said. "You know Earth is the lost tribe."

"I know you believe it." Jessica tapped her fingers on the table. They made a dull thudding noise. "Since we've been traveling to other worlds, I could very well argue that your twelve worlds are actually descended from Earth. The fact that your gods are the same as the Greek Pantheon strongly suggest the opposite of what your history says."

"Or it is your races' memory of the gods." The woman was just a bit too smug.

"The Gou'ald impersonated a lot of gods, Egyptian, Chinese, some Nordic and who knows how many others. Not just on Earth but all over the galaxy."

"I think the discussion on the gods is getting us nowhere," Zarek told them both.

"Just telling the facts," Jessica retorted. "I've read most of the SGC files. You lot have been very isolated."

"That may be true," Adama agreed in his gravelly voice.

"Tell me, have you encountered any other race out here?"

The commander shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Like I said, isolated."

"What about Atlantis?" Lee's eyes bore into hers.

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "I forgot you overheard us."

Roslin snorted. "Atlantis is a legend."

"Currently occupied by an Earth expedition."

The President slowly rose. "That's not possible."

"You know it amazes me, how much you think isn't possible. The fact that any of your race survived the Cylon attack on your home worlds is amazing if not downright impossible." She spread her hands to indicate everyone in the room. "Yet here you are."

"You have no idea what we've been through."

"Oh, no?" Jessica got to her feet and angrily addressed Roslin. "You're not the one who is going to have to tell a lot of families that their love one is dead and by the way, I'm so sorry I can't tell you how they died because it's classified. Just know they died serving their country and here's the flag from their empty coffin."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I've gotten a lot of feedback on Jessica, both good and bad. It is a compliment to me as a writer to create a character that stirs up the emotions of my readers. Also, it may be a couple of weeks before I post another chapter as I have to get ready to attend a writer's conference next week and need to polish up several manuscripts to pitch to editors.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

"How dare you." Commander Adama's feelings of outrage rolled over Jessica. She pushed back against her chair as if she'd been physically struck. "Do you think you're the only one who has had to do that?" His dark eyes blazed. "I've officiated over more empty helmets in my life time than you ever will! AND, I had to tell their families." His hands clenched and unclenched. "Or have you not bothered to visit our Hall of Memories?"

Jessica slowly stood up. "Sir, I toured your site as well as one of our own back home." She took a deep breath and her voice dropped an octave. "I lost friends and family during 9-11. It was a horrible sneak attack on our country, much like what the Cylons did to you."

"They you should understand our plight."

"Yes." Her hands were shaking and she placed them on the table so the Colonials wouldn't see.

Lee Adama glanced at her and rose. His gaze shifted to the head of the table. "Madam President, I think this would be a good time to adjourn. I'm sure everyone needs to time to think about what we've just learned."

"I couldn't agree more." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "We'll adjourn until O eight hundred tomorrow." She looked straight at Jessica. "You'll understand if I insist you be my guest."

"Afraid I'll vanish into the fleet and you'll never find me again?" She couldn't resist baiting the woman.

"I'm more afraid of a fringe group finding out about you and," she smiled, "I'm sure you understand."

"I do."

"Tory," Roslin turned to her aid. "See if you can find some quarters for our guest."

"Yes, ma'am." The dark haired aid met Jessica's eyes. "If you'll follow me." She headed for the door.

Jessica leaned over to speak to Lee Adama. "How many models of skin jobs were you told there were?"

"Twelve."

"Interesting choice. The same number as your colonies."

His startled expression rewarded her observation. She joined the aid standing at the door and allowed the woman to escort her to a small cabin near Roslin's normal quarters when she wasn't on the Galactica.

"So you can keep an eye on me?"

"For you own protection." Tory started to walk away.

"Who protects you?"

She noticed the odd expression on the aid's face. "I need no protection."

"We'll see." Jessica closed the door and was glad there was an internal lock. She made sure it was engaged and glanced around the sparse room. "At least there's a bed." She sat on it. From another pocket she pulled out her head mic and put it on. "Hey, Kit or Mason, either of you listening?"

"I'm here," Mason replied. He was hard to hear with all the noise in the background.

"Back on the refining ship?"

"I fit in here. " There was a pause before the noise level dropped. "What is it?"

"Think I found a Cylon."

She heard him sigh. "You sure?"

"As I can be."

"Be careful. We know what they can do."

Jessica didn't want to remember how most of her team members died. "We do at that."

000000000000000000000000000

Tory slipped into the area where they'd all agreed to meet. Tigh was already in the small dimly lit room, and a few seconds after she arrived, Tyrol came in closing the heavy metal door behind him.

"We've had contact with Earth." Tory wasted no time on explaining why she'd called a meeting.

"How?" Tigh demanded. "There have been no ships, no unknown communications."

"They were already in the fleet. Joined us at New Caprica."

"If they found us there, why didn't they identify themselves?" Tyrol sounded puzzled.

"They were studying us." Her eyes held theirs. "The woman, Jessica Collins, claimed they came through the Eye of the Gods."

"Ahhh," Tigh made a dismissal motion with his hand. "Legends."

"She calls it a Stargate."

"Wait a minute," Tyrol took a step forward. "Did you say Jessica Collins?"

"I did."

"She's one of the deck hands."

"You sure?" Tigh wanted to know.

"They seem to be very good at blending in." Tory frowned. "Maybe a little too good."

Tyrol asked, "You sure she'd telling the truth?"

"She has some sort of device that projects a holographic star chart. We don't have anything like it."

Tigh gave a low whistle. "They're that advanced?"

"I'm not sure. She spoke about being from something called the SGC and told us most of her people know nothing about traveling in space."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know."

00000000000000000000000000000

Bright blue and white blazed a path into normal space revealing the planet below. Colonel Caldwell leaned slightly forward as if he could see the surface from their orbital position. "Report?"

"Scans negative, sir." The soldier turned to face the Colonel. "No life signs."

"There as an entire colony down there," Daniel Jackson muttered in disbelief. He walked around the command chair to stand closer to the front window. "Where did they go?"

"We are picking up residual radiation."

The archeologist spun around on his heels. "Oh, they couldn't have."

Caldwell scratched his jaw. He had a number of options, he just needed to decide which one to use. "You're sure there aren't any life signs?"

"Sorry, sir," the soldier replied. "Nothing."

"Colonel," Jackson pleaded. "We need to know what happened."

"I'll have one of the pilots do a fly over."

"But,"

"It's the best I can offer Dr. Jackson. I won't endanger anyone needlessly."

"And if we don't find anything?"

"We continue on to Atlantis."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Laura Roslin pushed the papers aside and took off her glasses. She tired easily anymore but there were nights she couldn't sleep at all. Normally, she'd continue to work, but tonight, she couldn't concentrate.

The words of the Earther kept echoing in her mind. Accusations, a total lack of respect for their beliefs, an arrogant attitude as if Jessica Collins had the right to sit in judgement of them. Problem was, scattered among all her statements were truths that Roslin hated to admit to.

Tiredly she rubbed her eyes. More and more she felt her grasp on the world was slipping away. What lay beyond frightened her, although she'd never admit to it to anyone. There was precious little time to do the things she needed to in order to secure the future of humanity. Contact with the Earthers had destroyed her one chance to accomplish that.

"Can't sleep?" Adama stood in the bedroom door. He'd decided to stay on Colonial One so he wouldn't have to take a shuttle back over in the morning.

"Why now?" She put her glasses on the nightstand. "Why did she wait until now to tell us?"

"I talked with Lee after the meeting. May I?" She nodded and he took the chair near her bed. "We wouldn't know about them at all if he hadn't overheard them talking."

"There were three?"

"Yes."

"Did he see the other two?"

"Not clearly."

"If we knew who they were we'd have some leverage." Suddenly chilled she pulled the blanket over her legs.

"He did say something about an Earth colony called Atlantis."

She snorted. "Atlantis is a myth."

Adama tapped his fingertips together. "Maybe, Laura. But you can't deny Jessica Collins had technology even we don't have."

"I got the impression she's a spoiled little brat who should never been allowed a position of responsibility."

"She's a powerful woman who could very easily decide the fate of our fleet."

"If I had my way I'd throw her in the brig." She shifted trying to get comfortable. "We're going the right way."

"She's right about planetary drift."

"The compensate for it, but double check to make sure she's not misleading us." She shivered. "I'm still not sure she isn't a Cylon."


	5. Chapter 5

Contact

Chapter 5

When Tory changed her habits and stayed around after sex, Giaus knew she wanted to talk. Sometimes she shared what Roslin was planning, other times she'd ask Baltar about his new god. He wondered which it would be today.

"We've been contacted by Earth." she finally told him.

"What?" He wasn't certain he'd heard correctly.

"They've been with us since New Caprica."

"All this time and we never knew?" He propped himself up on his elbow, his movement causing the sheet to slip downward. "When is Roslin going to announce their presence to the fleet?"

"She isn't." Tory got up and started putting on her clothes.

Giaus sat up. "Laura can't keep their presence secret. It's too important."

"She intends to."

"I won't allow it."

The woman smiled. "I was counting on that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Did the pilot's face seem a little green, Daniel asked himself as he took a chair in the mess hall. Vala sat next to and reached for his hand. He'd tried earlier to suggest she stay in their quarters but she'd refused. He really shouldn't have been surprised. His wife had never been good at following orders.

"He doesn't look good," she said.

"No, he doesn't," the archeologist agreed, placing his hand over his wife's.

"Precede, Lieutenant," Caldwell ordered. The bald man sat forward, lightly resting his hands on the table.

The young pilot gulped. "My flyover where we knew the colony to be located had been attacked. The tents were shredded or burnt." He dropped his voice. "There were bodies everywhere."

"Any ships?"

"No, sir. I'd surmise that some of them escaped."

"What about our team?"

"No idea, sir."

"Well, done. Take the next twelve hours for R&R."

"But, sir," the pilot objected.

"That's an order."

"Yes, sir." He rose to leave. "Oh, sir, the Stargate was still intact."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Caldwell didn't speak again until the Lieutenant. had left. He activated his head mic. "Hermiod, please scan for implants and beam the bodies to the empty port cargo bay. And give me a count on how many you find." The Asgard must have replied because the Colonel responded, "I'm aware of that, thank you."

"Colonel, didn't the last report we got say something about the colony being occupied?" Daniel was having a hard time with the fact that anyone would just leave their dead and not bury them.

Vala spoke up, "General Landry said he thought that was what Jessica reported. It was too brief to know for sure."

"My guess," Caldwell speculated, "was that it had to be brief. She wouldn't have wanted the power spike to be noticed so their invaders would come and investigate."

"Jack was right." Daniel drew symbols on the table with his finger. "We should have sent at least one of the military SG teams with them."

The Colonel shook his head. "Wasn't O'Neill's or Landry's call."

"Are we beginning to notice a trend here," Vala commented. "Every time the IOA gets involved, it cost lives."

"If his cousin's body is here," Daniel took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the one who tells the Senator."

"That will be my responsibility," Caldwell assured him. He tapped his mic and listened. "Hermiod says all the team is accounted for except three."

"Jessica?"

"We won't know until Doc does the autopsies and DNA cross matches. The bodies are very badly decomposed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loud knocking on the door roused Roslin from her nap. She stretched and heard angry voices. One was Adama's, the other Baltar's. "Oh, no." Laura tossed on her robe and hurried out of into the small ante room. There were a couple of chairs and a couch where Bill had been sleeping. "What's going on here?"

"I can forgive you for not telling the people about the Cylon in the brig, but to keep such a momentous event from them," the scientist shook his head. "They have a right to know about our Earth brothers!"

Her breath caught. Her worst nightmare had just been realized and she needed to defuse it before it became a bomb that would destroy the shaky stability of the fleet. "How did you find out? " she hissed.

"I have my sources." He straightened up self importantly.

"Sit down," Roslin ordered as she took one of the chairs. Adama sat on the couch pushing aside the blanket he'd been using.

"If you wish." Baltar sat but close to the edge as if he was perched to run at the first sign of danger.

"We've been contacted by Earth, yes," she confirmed. "They were with us at New Caprica."

His lean face drained of color. "Oh, my God."

Adama leaned slightly forward. "There leader is young and I suspect inexperienced."

"And she's done a very good job at insulting our beliefs," Roslin added.

Baltar cleared his throat. "Aren't most young people inexperienced and think they know everything until life teaches them otherwise? " He offered them a smile. "At least this means we having something in common that can be built upon."

"And what will she say about you, Baltar?" Laura gave him a knowing smile. "And your leadership during the Cylon occupation?"

The scientist glanced down. "I know what she'll say." He lifted his head. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Laura was beginning to feel drained and wanted to go back to bed. "I don't even know if I want to talk to her again."

She got up and wobbled slightly. Adama rose and moved to help her. She shook her head. "You can go, Baltar."

Giaus got up. "Thank you, for your time." He left.

"He's going to cause even more trouble," Roslin murmured.

"I'll make sure he gets on his shuttle after I help you back to bed."

She smiled at him. "I appreciate your support, you know that."

"I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's close, Giaus," the invisible blonde told him as he stood outside Roslin's quarters.

"Where is she?" he inquired. As he glanced up he saw Tory. She'd stuck her head out of what he assumed were her quarters. "Where's the Earth woman?"

She pointed with her chin at the door close to the President's quarters. "Thank you." She ducked back inside and closed her door.

He took a very deep breath preparing himself for what would surely be the most important moment of his life. His whole future depended on what the Earther would say. Baltar knocked on the door. "Hello?" After a few minutes he tried again. "Hello?" he called.

"That's strange," Six commented. "Maybe you should see if she's alright."

"You're probably right, if she's as horrible as Laura said, maybe someone on the Quorum tried to," he didn't finish the thought. He knew the control mechanisms and opened the door. Inside he saw the bed was mussed, but had no occupant. He knocked on the lavatory door opening it when he got no reply. It was empty.

"You were supposed to leave her alone!" Commander Adama stormed in, grabbing Baltar by his collar.

"She's gone."

"What?" He released the scientist.

"I've checked the room. She isn't here."

"That's not possible."

The officer searched the small space just as Baltar had.

"Told you."

"I'll tell Laura." Adama hurried away.

"Wonder where she could be," Six mused as she sexily sprawled on the bed, her tight red dress riding up her trim legs.

Giaus could think of a number of nasty scenarios, and hoped no one had done anything stupid to jeopardize the Colonials' future. They needed to find Earth for all their sakes. He rejoined Adama and Roslin, offering ideas on where the woman could have gone.

When morning came, he decided to head back to Galactica. Giaus stood outside the door of the Earther's quarters and jumped when the door opened. A very pretty young woman walked out.

"Hello, you must be Baltar." She extended her hand. "I'm Jessica Collins."

He stared at her hand. "But you weren't there last night. I searched your room. You were no where to be found."

She laughed. "Don't be silly. I was there all night."


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: this is a three way crossover as I am also using the 1990 version of Dark Shadows. It is going to add a supernatural element and an odd twist to this story. You'll understand why as events unfold, so please, stay with me.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6

'Night' on the Deadalus was always quiet and Daniel often enjoyed the solitude. Vala had gone off to bed a few hours earlier grumbling how she couldn't sleep unless he was there. However, when he'd checked on her a few minutes ago, she'd been fast asleep. He had noted she was curled up with his pillow and that had endeared her to him even more.

His wandering path took him to the bridge and he nodded to the lone officer on duty. The archeologist finally stopped before the huge window and stared down at the bleak planet below. _How could anyone have wanted to live down there?_ he wondered. Temperatures at night were below freezing and it never got warmer during the day than about thirty to forty degrees.

Even if the Colonials had been pursued by a ruthless enemy, what had made them chose living on this world over the comfort of their ships? And why had they, even briefly, given up their search for Earth? None of the reports the SGC had gotten had answered that question.

"Evening, Dr. Jackson." Caldwell joined him by the window.

"Colonel."

"I just got the report from Dr. Stevenson. Jessica Collins isn't among the dead."

"Did you tell Senator Collins?"

The officer nodded. "He's relieved, but concerned where she could be."

"Logically with the Colonials."

Frowning, Caldwell replied, "That possibility seemed to concern him more."

Daniel sighed. "I always wondered why Barnabas Collins turned down a chance to run for president."

"He wasn't born in America. He's British."

With a shake of his head Daniel replied, "From what I've learned from my computer searches, he wasn't born in Great Britain either."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Adama and I both searched your quarters," Baltar informed the smiling woman. "You weren't there."

"Of course I was." Jessica reached out and lightly touched his face. Her fingers felt slightly cool against his flesh. "You only dreamed I wasn't there."

"Careful, Giaus," Six warned him, her full lips close to his ear. "Don't listen to her."

Baltar pulled away from the Earther's touch. "I know what I saw, or rather didn't see. You weren't there."

Jessica's eyes narrowed and temporarily flitted to where Six stood beside him. Her reaction alarmed him. He could be in trouble if she could see the phantom Cylon.

"You must have come calling when I took a walk. I do that when I can't sleep."

"We didn't see you return." Her excuse didn't ring true to him and he wondered what she was trying to hide.

"Were you watching my quarters every single second?"

"Well, no." He also knew they hadn't searched Colonial One.

"Then how do you know I'm not telling you the truth?"

"Why did you try to convince me you were there all night?"

"Because I didn't want to freak anyone out." She stretched causing her tight light blue dress to shift in interesting directions. "You Colonials seem to get nervous when people don't act 'normal'. Jessica emphasized the last word.

"Anyone see you?"

"Of course not." He thought he saw a flicker of fear in her brown eyes.

"What are you hiding?" He leaned toward the younger woman.

Jessica backed against the door. She glanced at it as if startled by its presence.

"Dr. Baltar, what are you doing?" Laura Roslin's voice strongly echoed in the corridor.

He dropped his voice. "Whatever your secret is, I'm going to find out."

"You won't like it," she answered him before giving Roslin a smile. "Good morning, Madam President."

"Miss Collins." The President gave Baltar a warning look. "I'd like to talk with you over breakfast. If you'd come with me." Laura walked back toward her quarters.

The Earth woman followed. Giaus stood there for a few moments before deciding to return to the Galactica and his followers.

"Jessica isn't what she seems." Six put her manicured finger against the corner of her mouth.

"No, she isn't," he agreed. "I just pray to God it doesn't cost us."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The dull gray walls were almost worse than the inside of his coffin where Barnabas had been imprisoned by his father centuries ago. Luckily for him, he'd learned certain survival tricks from his various allies and could conceal his 'condition' from prying eyes.

He sipped from his wine glass. Its warm ruby contents smoothly went down his throat soothing the painful cramps that came when he forgot to feed. Life reentered his veins and he was sure his face, if he could see himself in the mirror, would have a healthy flesh tone rather than the paleness Jessica often remarked on.

Remembering where she now probably was made him angry. His cousin had been warned about making their presence known to the Colonials until the SGC and the IOA had studied all the reports. There was a proper course to things and she tended to forget that. But then, considering her upbringing, maybe he really shouldn't be surprised. Not to mention a moment of weakness on his part on her eighteenth birthday.

A light tap on his door roused him from his dark thoughts. Quickly he rinsed the glass putting it carefully away. "Enter."

"Sorry to bother you, Senator," Daniel Jackson stood uneasily in the door. The smell of the man's fear made him want to hunt and it warred with the cultured image he projected.

The senator straightened slightly. His action gave him something else to think about. "What can I do for you?"

"We used the Stargate below to contact the SGC for instructions." Jackson's tone indicated he didn't approve. "We'll be spacing the bodies. Colonel Caldwell wanted to know if you'd like to attend the memorial ceremony."

"Certainly." Absently he reached over and retrieved his silver wolf head cane which had been leaning against the bunk. "It's the least I can do for these men and women who gave their life in service to their country."

"Earth," Jackson corrected.

Barnabas inclined his head at the correction. "Where?"

"Hanger bay." The archeologist hurried out as if a werewolf chased him.

Chuckling at the image since no such creature had haunted the Collins estate for many years, Barnabas followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where were you last night?" Bill Adama asked as he poured what passed for coffee into a mug.

"As I told Baltar," Jessica replied, sitting down. She took the cup from the commander. "I took a walk because I couldn't sleep."

"I see." He took a chair and sat back slightly, balancing his mug like a man used to having to do so during battle.

Laura spoke up. "We were worried about you."

"Concerned for my safety were you?" She put her cup on a side table. Jessica preferred tea. Their coffee reminded her of burnt dirt.

"You made a lot of enemies yesterday." Roslin's face looked even paler and Jessica doubted the woman had much longer to live.

"I'm used to enemies."

"So are we." Adama seemed to think he needed to remind Jessica of the Colonial's plight, not that she didn't remember.

The young woman sat back in the chair, putting one knee over the other. She tugged at her skirt to make sure it modestly covered her legs. "You remind me of the general at the SGC." Roslin gave her an inquiring look. "Stargate Command."

Adama leaned back and steepled his fingers. "How so?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but like an old war horse, ready to go out to pasture yet willing to stay on active duty for the welfare of humanity."

"That sounded almost like a compliment."

Jessica shrugged. "Guess it was."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Every officer who wasn't on duty had gathered in the hanger. Daniel was with them and looked away from the draped bodies lying on the gray metal floor. He didn't envy General Landry the task of having to write the letters informing their loved ones about their son's or daughter's death.

"I didn't know there were so many." Vala leaned her head on his upper arm.

"It was the largest SG team assembled." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He needed to feel 'alive' in the midst of so much death.

Colonel Caldwell, Senator Collins and the ship's chaplain, Reverend Wells, walked to within a few feet of the dead. There was a long moment of silence before Wells started the eulogy. Daniel wasn't religious, but he felt moved by the words spoken. When the service was over, bright light filled the area as Hermiod beamed the bodies into space.

"Did you know anyone?" Vala asked him.

"By reputation."

"We'll be continuing to Atlanits then?" Barnabas asked Caldwell as the two, Wells slightly behind them, walked close to the couple.

"Daniel," Vala began.

"Shhh," he wanted to hear the Colonel's response.

"I don't see that we have any other option. The Colonial fleet could be anywhere."

"But you know they were headed for Earth."

"There are a number of courses they could use to reach Earth. I have no idea which one they might have chosen. If you'll excuse me." Caldwell gave the politician a slight nod before leaving.

"Lovely service, reverend," Barnabas complimented the pastor.

"Thank you." The two shook hands but Daniel noticed the senator ducked his head slightly.

"Does the senator strike you as a bit odd?" Vala raised her eyes to look into husband's face.

"Define odd."

She shook her head. "Just odd."

"Other than the fact he spends most of his time in his quarters?"

"It's more than that."

"He's a DC senator."

"You're dodging the question."

"Vala." Dr. Jackson smiled at Senator Collins as the dark haired man stopped beside him. "At least your cousin wasn't," he didn't finish the statement. It made him want to vomit.

Collins scowled. "She can cause plenty of problems where she is." Daniel didn't miss Barnabas tightening his grip on his odd cane. "And I'm not sure if I would be able to undo the damage."


	7. Chapter 7

Fast note: I have a publisher interested in my original Young Adult manuscript, Dragon Summer, which I still need to complete. So, if my postings get a bit irregular on my various stories, please, don't despair. I will get back to them. For example, this chapter was written during my lunch breaks at work this week.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7

Once back in his quarters, Barnabas had time to think over the implications of his cousin surviving whatever had happened down on the planet. The most obvious scenario was that the Colonials had overthrown their Cylon captors and had once again escaped into space. However, from the reports he'd been allowed to study in private, they had done so with a tremendous cost of life, including most of the SG team.

He had no doubt most of the specialists had stayed behind to make certain as many of the Colonials survived as possible. That was part of their training. Barnabas was sorry Jessica had been assigned to the team so late that she hadn't had the benefit of the same.

Angrily he tossed his cane aside. It clattered against the wall and fell to the floor.

Jessica's upbringing had been far from ideal. He still remembered the day Roger had bought the infant home. The senator had been about to leave for his first term in office when his cousin had introduced the baby.

Autumn had been early that year. The many trees had turned their bright orange, yellow, and red their leaves littering the normally neatly kept grounds. He'd come for a good bye dinner his matronly cousin, Elizabeth Stoddard, had arranged in his honor. They'd gathered in the drawing room, the fireplace casting flickering shadows on the papered walls.

Elizabeth had sat in an antique chair he'd recognized as being one his own father had bought in France and shipped to America as a gift for Naomi, his wife and Barnabas' mother. How his modern cousin so reminded him of her! Elizabeth's silver hair was piled on her head and she wore a long gown of black velvet. The edges draped on the floor covered by a Persian rug.

Her daughter, Carolyn, stood in the corner with her latest boyfriend. She played with a bit of her blonde hair, winding it around and around her finger, as she flirted with the man. Her tight fitting fashionable clothes accented her curves and he found he was again grateful to the late Dr. Hoffman for wiping all memory of his vampire attacks from the young woman's mind. She'd almost exposed him and destroyed the new life be was hoping to have.

Unfortunately, the woman he'd hoped to have that new life with, Victoria Winters, had left Collinwood a few months after her sojourn to the seventeen nineties. With the Collins' help she'd secured a position with a family in the Boston area and had written only a few letters after leaving.

His acute hearing had heard the door open and he'd felt the faint chilly draft that had accompanied it. Roger joined them, carrying a small bundle in his arms, wrapped in a bright pink receiving blanket. His sharp face had carried a proud smile.

"Roger?" Elizabeth had stood and gazed puzzled at her brother.

"This is my daughter Jessica." He'd carefully extended the infant for his sister to see.

"And her mother is?"

"Dead." A dark shadow had passed over the man's features.

"Sure it's yours?" Carolyn had a way of saying things that seemed always to mock.

"Yes." Roger pulled the child against him protectively.

There had been no more questions that night and Roger's word had been accepted as truth. Barnabas had learned later from the information gathered by a private detective, that Maggie Evans had been the mother.

In and of itself, that information would not have been troubling. Yet he knew Maggie had had 'second sight' and feared that Jessica had inherited her mother's gift. His suspicions had been confirmed when the girl had turned sixteen. Her gift was not quite like her mother's fortunately, but it had caused some unexpected problems he'd had to deal with.

Like the incident during her eighteenth birthday. He quickly turned away from the memory. It was not something he was proud of and he hated what had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starbuck woke drenched in sweat. She pushed away from her husband's warm body and stared around her cramped quarters on the Demetrius. Above her head she'd painted images in wild colors depicting a scene she'd dreamed about as a child. Whether they showed the past or the future, she didn't know. Kara only knew she'd been to Earth and had to find the way back.

"What's the matter?" Sam murmured, turning so his concerned eyes gazed into her face.

"I have to find the way to Earth."

"You will." His finger traced the outline of her cheek. "I know you will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Deadalus is late," John Sheppard said as he entered Carter's office. He noted the packed boxes as his eyes scanned the now bare walls before they settled on the woman sitting behind the desk. Various items were neatly stacked next to an open box.

"I got a message from Daniel. They stopped to check on that colony that was discovered." Her face held a sad expression.

"Something's wrong?"

"Very wrong."

John grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the desk. "What happened?"

Quickly she filled him in on the details she knew. John glanced at the floor. Originally Katie Brown had been assigned to the scientific team, but at the last minute, she'd been pulled. He'd have to make a point of telling McKay, even if the two weren't seeing each other any more.

He pointed with his chin at the box on the table. "All packed I see."

Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"We're gonna miss you."

"Well," she stood up and put the remaining items in the box. "Kind of hard to be married and live light years apart."

"General O'Neill could come here."

She shook her head. "He wants to live in his cabin and fish in his pond. We're living close enough I can still work at the SGC lab." Sam touched her belly. "Besides, Atlantis is no place to raise a child."

"I think Teyla would disagree with you."

"Teyla lives here." Carter closed the flaps on the box. With a teasing look she added, "When are you two going to give up and get together?"

Sheppard made a face. "Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because we're not blind."

Groaning, John got up and put his chair back where he'd found it. "Did Jackson say when the Deadalus would arrive?"

"Sorry. No."

"Guess that means we're stuck with you for a bit longer."

"Don't say that like's a bad thing." A smile touched her lips.

He grinned. "Never."

"I still don't know who will be taking my place."

"Knowing the IOA probably some bean counter who'll be afraid of his or her own shadow."

Sam sighed. "Problem is," she lifted the box and added it to the growing stack. "I'm afraid you might be right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's lying," Roslin told Bill after their Earth guest had left.

"I got that." Adama put his empty cup down on the floor and sat back.

"Whatever she's hiding," Laura stared at her fingernails. They were brittle and tended to break easily. She put her hands in her lap before continuing. "I don't know if it's good or bad for us. I suspect the latter."

"Maybe it's something that only affects her."

"Maybe. Or maybe not." Her eyes held Adama's. "Find out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jessica didn't relax until she was inside her quarters and the door safely closed. Taking a deep breath she sat on the bed and tried to calm her pounding heart by pressing her sharp fingernails into her palms. The pain of breaking skin distracted her and seemed to calm her fear.

Even the Colonials had a mythos about what she and her cousin were. Not that she was like Barnabas exactly, but there were stories, even back on Earth. She'd even seen a movie or two loosely based on the idea. The reality was far different than creative conjecture.

Finally she uncurled her hands and stared at the bleeding imprints on her hands. They zipped closed leaving no indication she'd injured herself. There also wouldn't be any scars.

"I don't know whether to thank you or curse you, Barnabas."

She got off the bed and poured herself some water. Sipping the tepid liquid she paced the small enclosure. There were a number of side effects from what he'd done. Some she'd discovered, others she was still finding out about. Not to mention the talents she'd inherited from her mother. A mother who had died in childbirth and she'd never known.

"At least I don't look like her."

Her father had told her she looked more like a Collins than an Evans. For some reason, that seemed to be a relief to him. Jessica had never been able to figure out why. It wasn't like her grandfather, Sam, hadn't known. He'd doted on her until he'd died about five years ago. She missed him and his unconditional love. He'd also told her stories about her mother, something her father had been unwilling to do.

Jessica put her now empty glass down. She didn't even want to remember how her half- brother David had treated her. After he tried to burn her in her crib, her father had given up and shipped the boy to some special camp in Texas that specialized in problem children. It must have worked since there had been no more incidents when he returned to Collinwood a few years later.

In fact, David had become the model son and took an interest in the family business. Her father had been pleased. So pleased that David's position as the new master of Collinwood was assured upon her father's death. She could live there of course, her so called brother couldn't deny her that, but she knew he still resented her and would make her life a living nightmare.

Her cousin Carolyn on the other hand, had adored her. Jessica had enjoyed being the favored child in David's absence by her father and her Aunt Elizabeth. Cousin Barnabas had been a mysterious absent relative she'd known only through occasional family dinners and newspaper articles.

When David had returned and taken her father away from her, she'd been lonely. Barnabas' kind attention on one of his breaks from the senate had filled a void in her life. Attention she now wished she'd ignored, especially on her eighteenth birthday.

Abruptly she shut down her train of thought. Jessica didn't want to remember what had happened. It changed her whole life and she still didn't know if it was good or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8

The little flower looked better than yesterday. Kit added a bit more water and some mulch that seemed to somehow stabilize the plant. Katie had told her that oddest things could help a plant grow when it wasn't native to Earth. Seemed her fellow botanist's experience was paying off and she was very glad the two of them had become friends.

"Actually, Katie," she said as she went to work on the next plant. "I'm very glad you didn't come on this mission. You might have been killed. And wouldn't that have been just awful for a certain Dr. Rodney McKay."

Her friend had told her about the botched marriage proposal and the 'break up' as it were. Not long afterward Dr. Brown had gone back to Earth. Seemed Katie couldn't handle being close to the man whom she come to love and who had rejected her because of his own shortcomings.

'Like all men don't have them,' she'd told Kit.

Kit had sympathized. She'd had her own share of heart breaks and short lived romances. None of them had lasted as long as the relationship between McKay and Katie. Too bad the man was such an idiot he couldn't see that her friend would have been the best thing that could have happened to him.

"Hope I never meet you, Dr. McKay. I might just give you a black eye.'

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Haven't been up all night I hope," Vala groused as Daniel slipped into bed beside his wife.

"Nope."

"Good. You're late night ship walking is driving me crazy."

"Best time to think."

"Yes, but I get lonely." She curled her body around him.

He kissed her. "I was thinking about your comment."

"Which one?" Vala took off his glasses and put them on the stand beside their bed.

"About Senator Collins."

"Decided I was right?" Her fingers ruffled through his hair.

"He's definitely hiding something."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She nibbled on his ear. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something other than talking?"

He pulled her against him. "Absolutely."

000000000000000000000000000

Sam knew she was going to miss Atlantis. She leaned against the gold railing, her blue eyes watching the sunrise over the horizon of the planet. Pink, yellow and blue shot across the sky, dancing on the water with a mirrored affect that took her breath away.

"Jack, I wish you were here." As if to echo her desire, a slight fluttering tickled her belly. She put her hand gently there. "You, too, huh?"

"Good morning, Colonel." Teyla joined her. The Athosian woman looked very comfortable in her loose black pants with a matching top. Her infant son rested close to her breast in some sort of native baby carrier Teyla had wrapped over her shoulder. "I love the sunrises."

"Me, too."

"You will be missed."

"So Colonel Sheppard told me."

"You still do not know who will take your place here?"

"No."

Teyla's hand rested on the railing. "I hope is not someone from the IOA. I do not think Ronon will stay if that happens."

"What about you?"

"I do not know." Her dark eyes met Sam's. "My people have voiced a desire to find a new home."

"We've done our best to make them comfortable here."

"I know. But we are used to growing our own crops and hunting. We can not do that here."

'I understand. I'll talk to my replacement when he or she arrives and arrange something."

"Thank you. Are you looking forward to seeing your husband again?"

"Oh, yes."

The other woman's face held a sad look. "I understand."

Lightly Sam touched Teyla's arm. "Don't give up love. You might find it where you don't expect to."

"You are not the first to tell me that."

Vaguely the colonel wondered who else had but didn't want to ask. John and Teyla needed to figure it out on their own. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Care to join me?"

"I would like that."

000000000000000000000000000

The mining processing ship was dirty, noisy and filled with a camaraderie that Mason enjoyed. He rubbed the head of one of the children who worked there and lent a hand with the repairs of a busted line. Everyone pulled their own weight. They couldn't afford not to.

Most of the fleet depended on them to process the raw tylium to fuel their ships. Other than the Galatica, their ship was probably the most important. He hoped President Roslin wasn't offended at her lesser spot of importance. But even she couldn't fly anywhere in Colonial One unless she had fuel.

"All well, Mason," his fellow worker, Ole' Tinney asked.

"Couldn't be better."

"Good. Needs some 'elp further up the line."

"Always ready to work."

"Know that." The older white haired man grinned. "You's one I can count on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just got this," General Landry reported to Jack O'Neill. He handed the former SGC General, now retired, a copy of what Dr. Daniel Jackson had sent.

O'Neill had to lean forward to accept it over the dark wood desk he used to sit at. He whistled softly at what it said. "IOA seen this yet?"

A slight smile touched Hank's lips. "Not yet." He sat back in the high back cushioned chair.

"They're going to be pretty mad to learn their team got killed by, what did they call them?"

"Cylons."

"Huh, from the previous reports, I get the impression they're worse than the Gou'ald and the Ori."

"From what the team managed to learn, the Colonials made them, tried to make them slaves which resulted in a civil war."

"Was there a winning side?" He handed the report back.

"Best they could tell, a stand off." Hank took it and put it down in the middle of the cluttered desk. "Hard to ask questions when most of what they wanted to know was common knowledge."

"Yeah. That can be tricky." Jack got up and paced back and forth. "So no idea how long before the Deadalus heads for Atlantis."

"Antsy to see your wife?"

"She's been gone for three months."

Landry nodded his understanding. "Caldwell seemed to think they've learned all they can. Dr. Jackson is hesitant to agree, but I think they'll be leaving in a day or two."

"Good. Sooner my wife is home the better."

000000000000000000000000000000

Teyla stood with her people in the currently empty cafeteria. Light filtered in through the stain glass windows making colored rainbows on the floor. She noted the happy sign with a hint of irony before she stepped into the circle they had formed.

"Today, we honor those now dead and separated from us." She had to swallow to keep the lump in her throat from preventing the words she must say. "They live on in our memory and in our stories we will tell our children, and they will tell theirs."

Kanaan had been one of those Michael had experimented on. In the fight that had freed her from the creature's grasp, he had died protecting her and their unborn son. He, and so many others.

Her voice lifted in song. It was an old song and not like the one she'd sung when Charin had died. Charin had died of natural causes. An event unusual since many died because of the Wraith or other dangers.

Silence greeted her when she finished. It lasted briefly as her people began to talk and share stories of those fallen. Teyla was embraced many times, her forehead touching so many of those who still lived.

When the ceremony concluded, she returned to sickbay to retrieve her son. She held his small body against her, thankful to have some part of Kanaan left.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Keller asked. She stood in the door of the makeshift nursery.

"No. It will take time."

Jennifer walked over and touched her arm. "It's okay to grieve."

"I miss him."

"I'm so sorry."

"As am I."

00000000000000000000000000

Until it happened, civil war among the Cylons themselves would have been unthinkable. Natalie realized the danger too late and now their base ship was wounded, drifting and in peril of another attack.

They still had some power and a few systems still worked, but limbs had been amputated and all she could do was hope the debris around them would keep them protected, at least for awhile.

So the sudden appearance of an unfamiliar ship shook her, and piqued her curiosity. Natalie plunged her hand into the gooey reader and waited to see what they hybrid made of it.

"Tiny, tiny, hold together. Repairs initiating on upper decks. Cutting off hydraulic systems in sub levels eleven through nineteen. Human thoughts of mission to find a new home. Distress signal intercepted from failing fighter. Ten fighters disabled and need repair. Tricked them all. Sub light engines back on line. Lightspeed still down. Units dispersed to main engines."

Natalie with drew her hand. There was too much going on to get a clear sense of what the vessel could be and if it posed a new danger to them all.

"Trouble?" a three asked her.

She had no idea how to answer since the hybrid couldn't tell her. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back finally after a summer filled with people over every weekend building art show panels for World Con I'm back finally after a summer filled with people over every weekend building art show panels for World Con. It took several weeks afterward and a long holiday to recuperate. I read through this one today and am now back to continue the story.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9

Lee stared at the pile of papers on his cramped desk in the corner of his quarters. There were requests for help in searching for missing relatives who might be somewhere in the fleet, reports on food supplies and water, statistics on the dead, several birth announcements, and an invitation from his father to attend a party honoring their new Earth guest.

With a sigh he got up and stretched. His clothes were rumpled since he'd slept in them and he hadn't changed since he gotten up. There simply hadn't seemed to be a point. Since his divorce, the only time he cared about what he looked like was when he stepped outside his quarters.

"And you are oh, so dashing."

"What?" He turned to face the woman who stood just inside his doorway.

With a sweet smile the red headed Earth woman glided over to him. Lightly her cool fingers touched his unshaven cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "So tasty."

He shook himself and stepped back. "I thought President Roslin had assigned a security detachment to you."

Her voice dropped. "They're easy to lose."

"Colonial One isn't that big."

"Doesn't need to be." Her hands slipped over his shirt. "Why don't you take this off?"

For some reason his hands and fingers obeyed her wishes. The soiled garment dropped to the floor.

"Much better." Jessica guided him to his bunk and pushed him back. "Just relax."

00000000000000000000000000000

The Deadalus dropped out of hyperspace over the planet. Dr. Jackson turned from his place by the huge front windows as Caldwell ordered. "Inform Colonial Carter we've arrived."

Placing his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, Daniel tried to concentrate on the water-covered planet below. He had no doubt Atlantis already knew they were in orbit.

"What are you smirking about?" Vala twisted a bit of her black hair around her finger. She looked bored but he hadn't missed the gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Uh, huh."

Senator Collins joined them his hand firmly holding his silver headed cane. "I've read so much about Atlantis, it will be exciting to actually see the city."

"I've been there before," Daniel replied.

"Ah, yes. Something about finding Merlin's weapon."

"If we hadn't," the archeologist said. "We would never have defeated the Ori."

"My Daniel is brilliant." Vala tucked her arm around her husband's and beamed a proud grin at the senator.

"I've read about his missions for years, dear lady." Barnabas bowed. "I wouldn't dispute your observation."

"Good." She tossed a half-suspicious look at the politician. Vala had taken to following Collins around whenever he'd been out of his quarters and Daniel and tried to stop her. She kept insisting something was wrong with the man.

Colonial Caldwell announced. "We'll be landing on the East Pier."

"I can't wait to see the city." Vala bounced on her toes like a small child reaching for a treat.

"Just be sure you stay out of trouble."

"Oh, Daniel," she pouted. "What possible trouble could I get into to?"

"You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Rodney." John popped into the lab where McKay had ensconced himself for the day.

"Unless you're bringing me lunch, go away, I'm busy." The scientist punched a number of figures into his laptop.

"As a matter of fact," John dumped a sandwich and an apple on the table. "I even brought you a cup of coffee." He set the still hot beverage next to the food.

Slowly McKay raised his head and gave Sheppard a disbelieving look. "You didn't."

"I did." John pointed at the offering. "See for yourself."

"You want something." Rodney carefully put his computer aside and grabbed the sandwich. Hungrily he took a bite.

"Nah." Pulling up a chair the soldier sat down. "I just wanted to give you the heads up on that colony we heard about."

"I knew it." Pushing his half eaten sandwich aside, he inquired, "So what do they want us to do?"

Sheppard shrugged. "There's nothing for us to do. The colony was destroyed."

"What? But Katie," the other man stopped himself.

"Dr. Brown wasn't there. Some senator got her pulled at the last minute."

A relieved expression flashed over McKay's face. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah." He reached for the coffee.

"I thought you brought that for me?"

"Oops. Sorry." John flashed his friend and teammate an apologetic grin.

"They know who destroyed it?" Rodney picked up the sandwich again.

"Probably the Cylons. There were a lot of dead bodies."

"Glad I wasn't there."

"Me, too."

"Uh, any idea what Katie is doing now?"

John cocked his head. "No. I thought you two broke up."

"We did. You're the one who brought her up."

A voice sounded in Sheppard's ear. "Colonial, the Deadalus just landed."

"Copy that." He got up. "Deadalus just landed."

"Great." McKay gulped the rest of his sandwich and tucked the apple in his pocket. He grabbed the coffee and took a swig. "Always interrupting something."

With a laugh of agreement, John headed for the East Dock. Rodney trotted beside him and Ronon materialized from somewhere. The three arrived just in time to join Colonial Carter and Dr. Keller, who were already waiting for the ramp to open.

"Colonial Caldwell warmed me they have a VIP aboard." Sam straightened slightly.

"Any idea who?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"No idea."

The ramp lowered and several figures walked out. He noticed Sam start and realized why. "Is that?"

Slowly she nodded. "It is." She stepped forward and offered her hand. "Welcome to Atlantis, Senator Collins."

"A great pleasure to be here, Colonial." He shook her hand. "And you must be John Sheppard."

"Sir." He gave the man a slight incline of his chin. "May I present the members of my team, Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex."

"Gentleman."

"Nice to see you again, Senator," Dr. Keller greeted.

"And you." He gave their doctor a smile. "I trust your assignment here is all you'd hoped it would be."

"It is."

"Excellent." The politician returned his full attention back to Carter. "Now, after reading the mission reports, I would very much like to see this wonderful city."

"Of course." Carter motioned toward the towers. "After you."

"In a moment." He firmly planted his cane in front of him. "Your request to leave though understandable, and my congratulations on your marriage, put the IOA into a quandary."

The dark haired woman with Dr. Jackson snorted and John saw the quelling look Daniel sent her way.

"It is fortunate I still wield a great deal of influence with them and managed to gain their approval for a suitable replacement."

Sam nodded. "We had wondered about that."

Sheppard noted her sudden tension.

"It's okay, Sam," Daniel spoke up.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." McKay as usual, wasn't tactful.

Collins gave them an understanding smile. "Forgive my roundabout way of introducing your new leader. Too many years in the senate I'm afraid."

John shifted uneasily. Why did he have the sudden terrible feeling that their guess about their new leader had been correct?

"Oh, get on with it." The woman with Jackson rolled her eyes.

"Vala," Dr. Jackson warned.

"He's taking too long."

Daniel opened his mouth but stopped.

"It's quite alright, Dr. Jackson," Barnabas smiled. "I understand."

"You can all relax," the archeologist said. "I'm your new leader."


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING : Some mild mature content.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10

His eyelids seemed to be very heavy and Lee had to force them open. Groaning he managed to sit up and put his whirling head in his hands while he vaguely wondered what time it was. When the world steadied he glanced at the rumbled bed sheets beside him.

Lee frowned. Now why had he done that? All he'd done was lay down for a brief nap after working on his paperwork. Or had he? There were burry images in his brain and a soft, husky voice he could almost recognize.

"Hope I was good," he muttered as he unsteadily got out of bed. The room tilted before settling back down. His stinky body told him he needed a shower and a glance at the time piece on his desk informed him he had less than an hour before the party he was supposed to attend.

Grabbing his robe, Lee left his quarters and went down the hall to the communal bathroom. He bathed and stood before the mirror to shave the stubble on his face.

"Interesting mark on your neck," one of the other representatives remarked as they too started to shave.

"Huh?" Lee turned his head to look. On the side of his neck was a red welt and when he touched it, it stung. "Probably a bug of some kind." He shook his head. "Seems no matter where humanity goes, the pests follow."

"Maybe you should have Doc Cottle look at it."

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Hope so." The man gave Lee an odd glance. "But from what I hear, that," he pointed to the mark. "Is something new."

"What do you mean?"

"Started about the time we left New Caprica."

"We could have picked up a new insect and brought it with us." Lee was almost finished shaving. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe."

"Anyone died from it?"

"No. Just weak for a couple of days. Seems to clear up on its own."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Any time. See you at the party."

"Yeah." Lee finished and pulled on his shirt and the matching suit. He looked responsible and respectable. After a quick trip back to his quarters to put his bathing gear, he went to the area on Colonial One where the party was being held. His father saw him and gave him nod before the commander returned his attention to whatever President Roslin was saying.

Their guest of honor, Jessica Collins, chose that moment to make her entrance. The young woman stood in the door, her low-necked gown in shimmering gold hanging on her trim figure. Her red hair she'd piled up attractively on her head and adorned it with matching glittering combs. At her ears hung some sort of strange flying creature with red eyes that flashed in the light.

He snuck a look at Roslin. The older woman scowled before putting on her diplomatic face and smile. Laura moved forward and greeted Jessica. "Welcome."

"Thank you." The red head's eyes caught his and she gave him a seductive smile.

Lee felt a tightening in his pants and hoped no one noticed. He edged over to the table laden with a few delicacies not available to most people of the fleet. Taking a sample from the fruit tray he tried to discreetly watch their Earth guest.

Jessica stood with many of the representatives around her. Her soft laugh seemed to fill the room and he wondered why her usually pale face glowed. Her eyes darted up as she caught him staring at her.

He glanced away trying to look anywhere but at her.

"She grabbed all the attention with that dress." Baltar's thin lips creased into a smile. Lee hadn't noticed the scientist earlier. "Rather striking isn't she?"

"I'm surprised Roslin allowed you to attend."

"Call it a pay off, since I threatened to tell the entire fleet about our Earth guest if I wasn't allowed to attend."

"Blackmail."

"You could call it that." Gaius sipped his drink. "I prefer to call it political maneuvering."

Lee laughed in spite of himself. "Well played," he complimented.

"I thought so." The other man placed his empty glass on the edge of the table. "I think I'll go reintroduce myself." Baltar slipped through the group around Jessica and spoke to her. She motioned for the scientist to join her and the two retreated to chairs on the far side of the room.

"I'd like to hear that conversation," the older Adama said as he came to stand beside his son. Bill was decked out in his dress uniform and held a glass of ambrosia in his hand.

"Somehow, I doubt Baltar is going to say anything Jessica hasn't already heard." Lee rubbed his eyes. Frak! He hoped this weakness didn't last overly long. He had duties to perform.

"You alright, Lee, you look pale."

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He hadn't meant to snap. There were times his father got on his nerves.

Adama gave him a look, but didn't press.

Deciding it was time to sit for awhile, Lee muttered, "Excuse me." He filled a glass full of punch, piled a plate with fruit and found himself a chair.

Several minutes later he noticed Jessica serving herself at the table, still in deep conversation with Baltar. Her brown eyes raised to meet Lee's. She winked at him. Lust filled him and he hastily rose and nearly ran to the nearest exit.

Outside the door he sagged against the wall and took several deep breaths. What was it about Jessica Collins that filled him with such burning, needful, desire?

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daniel, have you seen this view?" Vala called to him from the balcony.

"Just a sec." He finished putting away his clothes in the dresser and glanced around their cozy quarters. Against the pale wall stood their queen sized bed they'd brought from Earth with them. It had taken calling in a few favors, but Daniel had managed it.

Next to the bed was a night stand with a plain lamp, on his side of course, for those late night emergencies the archeologist and new leader of Atlantis was certain would come. Next to light was the head mic he hadn't yet put on.

"Daniel," Vala stuck her head in. The balcony door was just off the small sitting area, complete with a table, two chairs and a love seat.

"Coming." Daniel joined his wife. His breath caught. "Oh. Wow."

Crimson, yellow and orange danced against billowy clouds as the sun slowly sank at the edge of the deep blue ocean.

Vala leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the top of her dark, flower scented hair.

"I know it's an illusion caused by the curvature of the planet," Vala said. "But it does make the ocean look like it's endless." She sighed happily. "I hope I never tire of this."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Me, too."

"Are you happy, Daniel?" Vala turned in his arms and slipped hers around him.

"Very."

"Her finger traced his ear. "You should have your mic on."

"Not just yet."

"But what if you're needed?"

"I am where I'm needed." He kissed her and gave his new wife a warm smile. "Enjoying the sunset with my beautiful…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because someone was pounding on their door.'

"Told you," Vala teased with a smug grin.

00000000000000000000000000

The strange ship was not a configuration familiar to Natalie. As she watched it stopped in the debris field and seemed to be gathering scrap from broken bits of their ship.

"God protect us," she murmured, frightened at the sacrilege.

Bright light flashed into the area as another ship dropped out of hyperspace. She gasped. It was Colonial!

Plunging her hand into the goo she tried to listen for any type of passing communication between the two ships. It was better for the Cylon survivors if the neither party knew they were there.

"This is the Demetrius to the unidentified ship. Who are you and why are you here?"

She recognized Starbuck's voice and again wondered why one of her kind had such a fascination with the woman.

Static whistled in response. Starbuck tried again. "This is Kara Thrace. Respond or you'll be fired upon!"

Crackling answered. Natalie held her breath.

A firm clear voice finally answered. "We mean you no harm. We come in peace."

"Then why are cannibalizing Cylon spare parts?"

"What are Cylons?"

A long silence followed.

"I repeat, who are you and why are you here?"

"And please, stop taking our ship parts. It's…disrespectful."

Natalie recognized Leoben's voice and wondered how he'd come to find Kara Thrace.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know."

Thrace chuckled. "Understandable, I guess. Look, I like to know who I'm talking to."

"My apologies. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies to those of you who are also reading 'Time to Begin'. I have this habit of writing AU's to my own stories. I've done that with 'Saga of Gold Squadron' and 'Before It's too Late' and with my 'A Father's Love' Series and 'Sisters of the Night'.


	11. Chapter 11

I finally picked up Season 4.0 and rewatched the cliff hanger episode before the new season starts on Friday. I also took a peek at the background info. They aren't letting any of the secrets out. Also, I apologize for the long absence. Work had been laying off and I'm now doing the work of three people, not to mention health issues, an ailing elderly cat, the holidays, and other 'life' stuff. I'm hoping to finish at least this story before the end of BSG Season 4.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 11

"It'll pass," Jessica's soft voice whispered in Lee's ear.

He jerked up and started into her eyes wanting to kiss her and not let go.

"It always does." Her voice sounded both sad and glad. He wondered at the contradiction.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing you didn't want." Her cool fingertips brushed his cheek. "Why don't you be a good boy and go back to the party."

Her tone was hypnotic and he rose to do as she asked. Jessica slipped her arm through his and they went back in together. His father frowned in his direction and Roslin didn't look pleased.

"Now," she urged. "Why don't you introduce me to all these tasty morsels."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen on Atlantis. Barnabas stood on the deck overlooking the ocean. Gentle waves lapped against the edges of the city and a sweet brine filled breeze brushed his face. He took a deep breath allowing the scent to penetrate his senses. It was one of the few ways he felt alive.

"Lovely view, isn't it?"

He glanced behind him and smiled in welcome. Colonel Samantha Carter strolled up and placed her hands on the gold railing. "I'm going to miss it."

"I hope you're not sad about going home."

"Not at all, I miss Jack."

"As I'm sure he misses you." He leaned against the rail and studied the woman. She was tall, thin, with long blonde hair and an attractive face. He also smelled the new life in her and found himself wondering if her husband knew.

"He'd better." She threw him an apologetic look. "It took us long enough to get together."

"So I've heard."

"I'm surprised you came out here."

He laughed. "Dear lady, I may not be IOA, but I still take an interest."

"I know you've helped the SGC before."

"And will continue to do so."

"Thank you."

"As always, it is my great pleasure." He took her hand and gently kissed it.

She stared at her him. "I don't know of anyone who does that anymore."

"I'm old world." Far more true than she knew he mused.

"Ah, Sam, there you are." Daniel Jackson hurried out. His eyes flicked up to take in Barnabas. "Uh, I hope I'm not intruding, but I wondered if I might borrow you for a few minutes."

"You aren't interrupting, Daniel," she assured the archeologist. "We were just talking."

"I know you have work to do," Barnabas said. "I won't keep you."

The two smiled as they left, Dr. Jackson talking very fast as they went into the gate room. Barnabas turned back, staring out over the water. He had no idea where his cousin was tonight, but he hoped Jessica hadn't done anything foolish. There really hadn't been time to train her properly and she tended to make stupid mistakes. Mistakes that might ultimately cost her life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parties tended to be dull affairs with false faces and useless conversation. Disgusted Jessica closed the door of her cabin and took off her dress. She tossed it over a chair and pulled on a long bulky shirt. Yanking the combs out her hair, she sat down on the bed and fluffed it out.

There was a knock at her door and she sighed. One thing about Lee Adama, the man had a one track mind. "Come in."

Lee stepped into her room and gave her a lustful look.

She smiled back and extended her arms. He had been a lot of fun and she was bored. When she tired of him she'd send him away, but for tonight she'd enjoy his body and maybe his taste.

As he pulled her to him, she idled with the thought of making him a permanent companion. His lips pressed against hers and her shirt fell to the floor. She leaned back onto the bed bringing his hot male body with her. At least he made her feel alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't recognize your ship design, Dr. Weir," Kara continued.

"Nor I yours, but that doesn't surprise me. I've seen a lot of unknown things out here."

Natalie interjected a question. "Where did you come from and how did you find us?"

"By accident," the newcomer answered her second question first. "As to where I came from, well, that's a long story."

Thrace's voice said, "We have nothing but time, so please, go on."

Natalie could almost hear Starbuck's famous mocking tone. She smiled and exchanged a knowing look with her fellow Cylons.

"We were actually looking for a place to start a colony," Weir explained. "Since this is unexplored space, it seemed a good place to start."

"We being?" Starbuck pushed.

"The people I'm with are survivors of a Wraith attack. They had just enough technology and resources to build one ship to escape in."

"So you're their leader?"

There was a long silence that made Natalie uneasy. Something about the situation didn't seem right.

"Now. I wasn't when I found them."

That was odd.

"Care to explain that?"

"Not like this. I'd rather discuss this in person. Is that possible?"

"I think we can arrange that. I'll fly my viper over."

No way were the Cylons going to not be part of that. "I'll come in one of our ships as well." Natalie was curious and she had the strongest feeling that it was important to all their futures.

"I look forward to meeting all of you."

"Me, too," Starbuck replied.

"Me as well." Natalie cut the communication.

"You can't go alone," one of her sisters objected.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think if these people meant us any harm, they would have fired on us. They didn't."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 12

It was the second taste of him that told her the truth and she wondered if he, or any of them suspected. Lightly her now warm finger traced the angle of his jaw and he smiled at her. His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her toward him. Their lips met and she savored the flavor of his kiss.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

The smile that touched her lips was rueful. He thought so now, but later, when the effects wore off, he wouldn't think so. "Let's just enjoy this time, Lee. It never lasts."

"You keep saying that."

"It's true." Jessica lay back in the curve of his arm. He was a good lover. Practiced, though she didn't want to know how many others there had been.

"What is Earth like?" He turned on his side to face her.

"It is," she paused, trying to find the right words. "In conflict. You have one government, we have many. If you can two countries to agree," she laughed. "It's a miracle."

"Maybe we can help them."

"You're sweet to say that, but I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"Maybe our arrival will change that."

She turned on her side to gaze into his eyes. "Lee, the SGC didn't even tell them about the Stargates or life on other planets, even when Earth was attacked." Her hand rested on his upper arm. "Whatever makes you think that they'll treat you any different?"

"But you're the lost thirteenth tribe. It's time for us to reunite and live together in peace."

"I wish that could be so," she easily lied. It was better for Lee to cling to what he believed. The cruel truth she'd just learned would shatter him, his father, the president, and every person in the fleet. "As I said, we should just enjoy this moment."

"Gladly." He kissed her again with passion and she returned with the same.

The real truth could wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The damp ocean breeze wafted into this room and Barnabas found the brine scent familiar. It was so like the ones he tasted at the Old House and grown up with. When he returned from the various trips he'd at first accompanied his father on, and later as an adult, it was salty spray that greeted him home once more.

Carefully he stepped up over to the balcony door and closed it. He'd asked for heavier drapes explaining he still hadn't adapted to the longer days of the planet. He doubted anyone suspected the truth. Besides, he was a creature of legend.

Although, given their exposure to the Wraith, maybe not so mythic. His nature was similar to their other worldly enemy. The only difference was in how they ingested their food. The aliens sucked the life energy away. He drank the blood.

He turned away from the sun light he could no longer bear and sat down on a chair. Before him on the table was his laptop and he'd been making notes and writing brief reports of his journey. Barnabas had no idea when he might be able to travel on an intergalactic spaceship again. It was a trip he wanted to remember.

His eyes read through a few entries, pausing at the one he hated to remember. He'd never admitted to anyone what had happened between him and Jessica on her eighteenth birthday. Why he'd finally recorded the shameful incident, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was simply guilt. Or maybe, if she screwed up badly with the Colonels, he wanted someone to know, in the event something happened to him.

"What did I do?" he said sadly. With a shake of his head, he forced himself to read what he'd written, despite the deep pain it caused him.

_I don't remember a time when Jessica looked more beautiful. She stood at the top of the stairs, her long purple gown perfectly complementing her. It was slightly off her shoulders, the simple pearls I had given her on her sixteenth birthday draped around her throat. She'd added matching earrings and her face glowed._

"_Jessica, darling, you look beautiful." Roger told her what I had been thinking. He smiled as the proud father he had the right to be. A part of me envied him._

_Gracefully she flowed down the carpeted stairs. She took her father's offered arm and we went into the dining room. Elizabeth had outdone herself. She'd used our family's best china and had used fresh flowers tastefully arranged in crystal vases for centerpieces._

_I took my place with Carolyn across from me. Odd that I don't recall who she was dating at the time. Elizabeth took her place at the head of the table, Roger on her right, David on her left. Jessica had sat beside her father, basking in the favored attention._

_Dinner went well and without incident. Personally, I was glad. The mischief David had caused when he was younger although often dangerous had been bids for attention. His father had taken care of the matter and the result had been dramatic and welcome. The young man was a Collins after all._

_We had gathered in the drawing room, sharing fine brandy and sherry, conversation. The looks Jessica kept giving me, seemed to me inappropriate, and as soon as I could manage it, I left. Walking across the grounds I tried to clear my mind. I hadn't fed yet and the blood lust was fast overcoming me._

"_Barnabas!" Her voice so sweet and innocent pounded through my empty veins._

"_Go back to Collinwood," I growled at her when she breathlessly joined me._

"_I thought we'd go for a walk together. We've done so for all my birthdays." She slipped her hand over my arm. Her eyes begged._

_She wasn't safe. I knew that. Yet, I had never been able to tell her no. With a curt nod I agreed and we walked to the Old House. I escorted her inside. She took a sat on the settee and gave me a smile one her age should not know._

"_I'm your cousin," I reminded her._

"_You're the finest man I know." She reached up and drew me down beside her. "I know you like me."_

_Her scent drew me in, the pounding of her heart drawing me in a way I should have resisted. "Jessica," I begged._

"_It's alright." Her soft lips touched mine and I was lost._

_Later, I knew the full horror of what I'd done. Neither alive nor undead, she would live the rest of her life in the dark shadows. A partial victim of the curse Angelique had placed upon me centuries before. Another Collins destroyed because of the witch's jealousy._

_And my own weakness._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth Weir welcomed her guests aboard as they arrived. The first was a young blond woman with a tough exterior and the air of an experiences soldier. She recognized that from being around John Sheppard. The second she wasn't sure what to think of. The tall blonde was beautiful and yet gentle.

"If you'll come this way." Weir escorted the two into a large room often used for ship board meetings.

"Interesting," Starbuck commented, taking a careful look around. No doubt the woman was noting where all the escape routes were.

"It's adequate." Elizabeth sat down at one of the tables. "Please," she indicated two of the functional chairs.

"Are you from Earth?" Natalie asked sitting gracefully, despite the tight blue dress.

"Why do you ask?"

"We're searching for it."

"To destroy it I'm sure," the soldier mocked back.

"Not all of us hate humans."

"Could've fooled me."

Sitting forward, Weir asked, "Has there been some sort of war between you?"

"They nuked the entire human race. Destroyed our worlds. We've been on the run ever since."

"I'm sorry for that," the Cylon said. "That is no longer what we want."

"Perhaps I can help," Elizabeth offered. "I'm good at negotiations and helping both parties reach a peaceful agreement."

"I'm more interested in your story," Starbuck returned. "Kind of strange to encounter another human all the way out here."

"As I said, we were looking for a new home."

"You said something about," Natalie frowned like she was trying to remember, "Wraith?"

"Inhuman creatures that suck the life out of you."

Thrace laughed. "Like the Quorum."

"Believe me you don't want to encounter them. If we'd known what we know now," she stopped. No need to tell them too much.

Yet Starbuck seemed to understand. "You didn't know about these Wraith."

"No." She didn't really want to tell them too much. Elizabeth didn't know enough about the situation to trust them yet. A change of subject was in order. "What are you doing out here, Starbuck?"

"Longer story."

Weir sat back and crossed her arms over her gray tunic. "We have plenty of time to get to know each other."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jessica closed the door behind Lee and stared at the bed they'd shared. The sheets were messed up and the blanket had ended up on the floor. Somehow the pillow had managed to wind up on the other end.

With a sigh, she sat back down and put her head in her hands. When they'd first encountered the Colonials they had thought them another lost human colony, like those they'd found in the various Gou'ald strongholds. Maybe taken by some System Lord and forgotten in the vastness of space.

But now, she raised her head. She knew the truth. And she knew she'd have to anything she could to keep them away Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay in updates. Life happens, as they say. Currently I am working on updating two of my Fanfic pieces a week in between my pro writing deadlines and several other commitments. We also just lost another of our cats, so I lost a day, spending time at the vet, mourning, (which I still am) and comforting our two males who don't understand where Tabitha went.

From this chapter forward this story needs to be considered AU since I will be deviating for the established canon.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 13

Jessica pulled her ear mic out, staring at it wondering if she really had the right to do what she was about to do. With a sigh, she put it on. "Mason, Kit, are either of you free to talk to me?"

Kit's voice came back. "I am."

"So am I." Mason sounded tired. Considering he worked long hours on the refining tylium, it didn't surprise her.

"I just found out something important and because of it, we have to make sure the Colonials never reach Earth."

"Do we really have that right?" Kit inquired. Being the more timid of her two companions, the question surprised Jessica.

"Remember the situation with the Wraith and how they're endangering Earth?" She heard two affirmative answers. "Our situation here isn't any different. The Colonials are a danger and they don't even know it."

"What did you find out?" Mason demanded.

"I'm keeping that to myself at the moment." She took a deep breath. "Mason, I need you to do some sabotage work on the refining ship. See if you can slow down their fuel production. Kit, I know you love plants and I hate to have you do this, but you need to cripple their food production."

"Now wait a minute,"

"But,"

"I'm sorry. This isn't open to debate. Just do your jobs and I'll do mine." She cut the connection and ignored the beeps from the other two. There were things Jessica just wasn't ready to explain. She knew Mason and Kit didn't like their instructions, but in the end they'd do what they'd been told.

The future of Earth depended on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes seemed to take great effort and Lee moaned as he turned on his side. His head hurt and there was a stinging on his neck. He touched it, winced and decided he should probably put something on it.

After several minutes he rolled out of bed, headed for the communal bathrooms, and then got dressed. There was a Quorum meeting in about an hour. He also needed to eat and he desperately wanted a cup of coffee.

He joined the other council members at the breakfast bar. There were a few pieces of fruit, algae in various forms, and a few pastries. Picking a pastry, he filled a cup and retreated to a corner to eat in peace. Lee had no desire to get into a debate outside of the meeting.

Tom Zarek sat next to him. The older man nibbled on algae and gave Lee a sly smile. "So, what do you think our Earth guest?"

He shrugged in response as he took a swig of his hot beverage.

"I noticed you watching her last night."

"I doubt I was the only man. Did you notice the dress she had on?"

"Couldn't miss it." Zarek straightened his plain tie. It looked good with his dark suit.

"I'm not awake enough to do battle with you this morning. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just a word to the wise." The Vice President leaned toward him and whispered, "I doubt I'm the only one who saw you go to her quarters last night."

Lee felt his face burn. "None of your business."

"True." Zarek had a smug look on his narrow face. "But it could influence our relationship with the Earthers."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, that meeting was a complete waste of time," Kara complained when she returned to the Demetrius.

"What happened?" Sam sat down on their bed and waited for her to answer.

"Weir got me talking about the fleet and why I was out here. She never did tell us more about herself or her ship then she did in our first communication." Thrace crossed her arms over her chest. "Means I don't trust her. She's hiding something."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natalie returned to her damaged baseship and pressed her hand into the goo. She transferred the images from her mind to it, so any of her people could access and learn what had happened.

In a word – nothing. Dr. Elizabeth Weir hadn't told her or Starbuck anything.

Still, she had sensed something about the woman. Part of her wasn't human. She too, had machines of some sort running through her veins.

Weir had also been interested in the conflict between the two parties, and again, before they'd left, had offered to broker a peace between them.

Part of Natalie wanted to take her up on the offer. Another part told her to wait until she discovered what the other was hiding. It was important. She knew it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was in meetings all day being introduced to all the department heads and the various teams, so Vala was on her own. Bored, she wandered around the control room until one of the techs suggested she might want to take a walk out on the balcony.

She walked out the door and took a deep breath of clean damp air. With a smile she went to the railing and leaned against it. The water sparkled as the sun hit it and made it seem like the ocean was a bed of diamonds.

"I never tire of this." A pretty woman with dark brown hair joined her. "I am Teyla.'

"Vala Mal…Jackson."

"Our new leader's wife." Teyla gave her a smile.

"I am."

Teyla pulled a baby from the carrier she had over her chest. "This is Toran, my son."

"He's beautiful." Vala felt a stab in heart and tried to brush it away. She and Daniel had talked about having children, but hadn't come to an agreement about when. "May I hold him?"

"Certainly." His mother gently handed him over.

Taking the child carefully, she stared down into two deep brown eyes. The baby made a grunting noise and tiny fingers reached up to grab a lock of her hair. "You're very lucky."

"Thank you." There was sadness in her tone and Vala wondered why.

"Is Toran's father here?"

Teyla looked away and out over the ocean. "He was killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I have said my farewell."

Not knowing how to respond, Vala opted for enjoying the feel of a baby in her arms. She wanted one of these. She just wasn't certain how to convince her husband.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I should delete those words," Barnabas said. He got up and moved away from his laptop. The shame was his, as was the blame. His lack of control had damned another member of the Collins family.

He sat back down, staring at the screen. Every part of him wanted to erase what he'd written. Still, there needed to be a record – just in case.

"I just hope you haven't done something stupid, Jessica. We will all pay for it if you have."

He got up again and went to the bed. Rest during the daylight wasn't essential, but a part of him still needed to sleep. He eased down on the mattress and adjusted the pillow. It had taken him almost a year to get used to not sleeping in his coffin. In fact, he would never have tried to make the change if it hadn't been for another of his kind he'd met during a business trip to San Francisco.

The same one who had invited Barnabas into his Victorian home and generously given the senator lessons on how to appear human and not reveal his vampire nature. It had been a great help and gotten him through the many years in DC. He'd even taken to adding a bit of gray dye to his normally dark brown hair. It gave the illusion of appearing to age even though he never would.

He closed his eyes. His body began to relax and soon he fell into the black place where his kind resided while they slept.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me get that for you," Adama offered when Laura tried to get up and retrieve her book. He handed her the ancient text and sat down next to her on her bed. "We'll find Earth."

"I know. All we have to do is follow the signs." She hugged their holy book to her chest. "We just have to keep following the signs. I'm not wrong."

"Despite what Jessica Collins told us?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she might as well be a Cylon. They've fooled us before."

"And if she's right?"

"She isn't." Her eyes met his and held them. "Do you hear me, Bill, she isn't right."

He nodded, despite the nagging tug at the back of his mind telling him the Earth woman was right. The fleet was headed in the wrong direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Atlantis," Lee murmured.

"What was that?" Zarek turned slightly toward him.

"When I first found them, they were talking about Atlantis being closer."

"That city is a myth."

"What if it isn't? What if it's a real place? And what if the Earthers have found it?"

He wasn't sure where he was going with his train of thought, but it was important. Very important.

"Don't suppose you remember where they said it was on that holographic map of theirs?"

"Sort of." He shook his head in frustration. "Won't do us much good without jump coordinates."

"Maybe you could convince Jessica to give them to us." Zarek winked.

"She's too smart for that."

"I don't know a woman alive who doesn't enjoy post pillow talk." He got to his feet. "Might want to give it a try."

Lee also got up. He took another sip of coffee and decided to refill his mug before going into the meeting. "I just might do that."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I do have several of my continuing stories on a schedule. If curious when this story and others well be updated, please visit my profile page. While you're there, I'm asking my readers to participate in my poll. I'm doing an informal and blind survey to get any idea of the age ranges of my readers. Thank you in advance. On an upbeat note, I sent off 'Winter Awakening' to Marcher Lord Press. Yeah!

Warning: Some mature content.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 14

"Can I help you?" a pleasant woman's voice asked.

Barnabas turned slowly to face the lovely doctor. Her wavy reddish brown hair framed her round face and her quizzical brown flecked green eyes met his dark ones. He gave her a charming smile. "I was looking for a shipment that may have gotten mixed up with yours."

"I remember seeing it." She smiled in return. "If you'll follow me." She motioned for him to follow her. "I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller."

"Senator Barnabas Collins." Even after several years in office, he still felt strange using the title. Particularly, since his family had been one of the supporters of the original revolution. His father had told him stories about their role in the birth of a new nation.

"I remember Colonel Carter telling us you were coming." Jennifer stopped in front of a room sized fridge unit. "I am a little puzzled," she said as she opened the door, "why you have a shipment of blood."

He'd encountered the question many times from medical professionals, so he wasn't taken by surprise. "I have a rare family condition."

"Maybe I could help," she offered as she pointed to the box containing his shipment.

"I doubt it, but thank you." He easily lifted the box from its place on the wire metal shelf. "I've been checked by the best experts in the field." The lies came easily.

"Oh, I don't know," she grinned. "I've got some pretty advanced equipment."

Dr. Keller wasn't going to let it go. That just wouldn't do and he knew it. He placed the heavy box on the floor and turned to face her. Gently he allowed his cool fingers to caress her cheek as his eyes locked on hers. "Thank you, Jennifer, but no, I don't need an exam."

Slowly she nodded, her eyes starting to dull a little as she fell under his hypnotic power.

"You will forget I was here," he softly murmured. "Forget about the box I took and that it was ever part of your supply."

"I will forget," she whispered back.

He backed away, took his box and quickly left the medical area, making certain he wasn't seen leaving. Questions and curiosity were two things he couldn't afford if he was to keep his secret.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kit's hand rested on the control that would block water to the precious plants. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Jessica wanted to sabotage the Colonials' food supply. It just didn't make sense and she's said so to Mason when they'd talked the previous evening after their leader's ridiculous orders.

"I won't do it," he'd declared to her. "I won't allow these people to be stranded in the middle of nowhere space. It isn't right."

She'd shivered in response knowing what Jessica could do to both of them. "But she must have a reason."

"There can't be a reason," he'd argued back. "From what I'm hearing, President Roslin and our leader don't get along. As far as I'm concerned, she'd doing this out of revenge not some sense of duty to Earth."

"But what if she's right?"

"She ain't and like I said, I'm not gonna obey her." He'd grunted. "Stall the fuel production indeed."

She'd stayed up most of the night mulling over Jessica's orders. Kit had almost convinced herself it was the right thing to do, even without an explanation, until she'd reported for work and saw the rows upon rows of precious green plants. Her eyes had taken in the scene of the techs tending them, but had temporarily closed her mind to the terrible things she was about to do.

Now, standing there with the one thing that could kill them under her palm, she rethought her decision. She took a deep breath and withdrew her hand. Kit couldn't do it. It wasn't right to condemn thousands of people to starvation.

It was even more wrong to kill the plants she'd devoted her life to studying and preserving. Damn what Jessica might do to her. It was worth the risk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I want a baby, Daniel," Vala announced while they dressed in the morning.

Dr. Jackson sighed. They'd been over this ground several times. "Now is not a good."

"It never is," she retorted. She plopped down on the bed. "We can't keep putting it off because of some new crisis in the galaxy." Vala pulled on her shoes.

"It isn't exactly safe here with the Wraith on the rampage." He sat beside her. "I thought you understood that when I took this assignment."

"First, it was the Gou'ald. Then the Ori. Now the Wraith. Are they really the reason or you just afraid of becoming a father?" The look on his face almost made her ashamed she'd put it that way. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He closed his eyes. "It's alright. There are things that happened before you came that I never told you about." He opened them again and gave her a suggestive grin. "We could talk about this tonight."

"How about we talk about it now." She put her arms round him and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm sure your staff would forgive you for being late."

Daniel hugged her and gently pushed her away. "I'm sure. But Sam is leaving this morning and I still have several questions to ask her before she leaves."

"I should be jealous," she teased back and winked at him. "I know where you eat."

He laughed and kissed her. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Daniel," she pretended to be hurt by using her pouty face.

Her husband darted out the door. Vala got up and pulled her black hair up into a pony tail. She examined her appearance and once satisfied on how she looked, she strolled out into the corridor. There weren't many people about at this time of the day. Most tended to either get up early or else keep such erratic hours she never knew if they slept or just live in their labs.

Hurrying down the corridor, she found the cafeteria and helped herself to cereal, some fruit and a huge mug of coffee. She glanced around but didn't recognize anyone, so she chose a secluded corner to eat. She settled in and ate. When she'd finished she put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in hands.

Now, what to do with the rest of her day?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lee paused in their love making, taking a moment to brush Jessica's auburn hair out of her face. He just looked at her, wondering again why he was so infatuated with the woman.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rolling off of him to rest at his side.

"Nothing." He pulled her naked body against his. "We never seem to talk."

Her cool finger touched his lip. "I thought the idea wasn't to talk." Her eyes smoldered as her hand moved down his body.

He stopped her exploration. "I don't know much about you and I'd like to."

"That's a switch." She wrapped her legs around his. "Lee, you know all you need to know. I'm from Earth and we enjoy sex together."

"But, who is the woman underneath the desire?"

Jessica pushed him away and sat up. She hugged her arms over her bare torso. "You wouldn't like her."

"How do you know?" He also sat up and put an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm not," she stopped and bit her lip. "If you don't want to have sex, I'm leaving."

"I didn't say that." He tipped her chin up and kissed her. She groaned against his mouth and they dropped down onto the sheet. Lee forgot about everything else until he woke later. He turned his head and found Jessica snuggled into the curl of his arm. Her breathing was slow and her face was flushed.

Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He kissed her forehead.

"I enjoyed that."

"Me, too."

"I could tell." Her warm fingers traced a line across his chest.

He caught her hand in his. "Jessica," he stopped, not sure if his next question would break the tender mood. "I have something I'd like to ask."

She frowned. "If it's a proposal, I'll turn you down."

Lee hadn't been thinking that. "No. It's about Atlantis."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **Due to a number of approaching professional writing deadlines, I've had to redo the update schedule for my stories. The new dates are on my profile page. Also, I'm running an informal poll to get an idea on the age of my readers. I invite everyone to drop by and participate. New - I have a forum I just started called 'Hang out w/Dragonlots' under the TV Crossover category. I'm inviting everyone to stop by and check it out.

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 15

Light danced across the waves as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon and bathed Atlantis in its warming light. Sam gazed out her window for the last time before grabbing her duffle bag and heading out. Her bags had been loaded onto the Deadalus the previous evening. Her last duty as the mission commander was to meet with Daniel before she boarded the ship to leave.

She entered what had been her office and paused, glancing around the once familiar room. She'd kept it crisp and clean. Daniel in contrast had books piled on the desk and on the floor all around it. There were several maps and other drawings mounted on the walls. It reminded her of his office back at the SGC and she still wondered how he ever managed to find anything.

"Morning, Sam," Daniel greeted with her with a smile as he came in, a mug of coffee in one hand and plate loaded with food in the other.

"Hi, Daniel." She was very glad he had been appointed the leader here and shuddered to think what might have happened if someone from the IOA had been chosen.

He set down his breakfast on a small clear spot on his desk." I do have a few questions."

"I figured you might." She sat down on one of the chairs and tried to get comfortable. Being pregnant had changed a number of factors and she was glad to be going home to Jack.

"Excited to be going home?" He sipped his coffee.

"Very. I can't wait to see Jack again."

"I know he was looking forward to seeing you." Daniel nibbled on a pastry. "We talked before I left and he told me."

Lightly her hand touched her stomach. "I have a surprise for him."

She hadn't missed Daniel's surprised expression. "Congratulations. I take it Jack doesn't know?"

"Not yet."

"I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks." She straightened slightly. "Now, let's get to your questions so Colonel Caldwell can leave on time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staring out the main view port, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. The damaged Cylon baseship hovered not too far away. Occasionally she'd see gases and other vapors escape the amputated limbs. Close by sat the Colonial freighter with a very suspicious commanding officer.

"What are we going to do?" asked the pony-tailed pilot.

"I have no idea." Weir had told lies to two potential allies to keep safe the secret on who was really manning her ship. Not that it was complete fabrication, there was a touch a truth in it, but she suspected Kara Thrace didn't buy it. "I'll be in my quarters."

Once the door closed on her only true sanctuary, she activated the internal jamming device that would keep the other replicators from accessing her thoughts. It was an accidental discovery she'd made and she was careful about using it so the others didn't suspect she was able to keep them out.

She sat down on her bed thankful she still had her organic body. The leader had meant to destroy her and siphon off her nanites to make her like them. By a sheer fluke, he'd failed when an unexpected rebellion surfaced and rescued her.

Elizabeth had gone with them because she hadn't had a choice. Now, a tantalizing possibility of escape existed just out of reach and she dared to ponder the possibility. Her only problem would be convincing the Colonials to take her aboard their ship and jumping away before the replicators discovered what she'd done.

Once she was far away, her tie to them could be broken. Whether or not she could go on and live a 'normal' life, Weir had no idea. But the risk was worth the chance and she might not get another opportunity.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vala was bored and she hated being bored. She wandered along the outside deck, her finger lightly trailing along the gold railing. Waves gently lapped against the city and she could hear the sound even as far away as she was. Overhead the sky was clear and she made a face. Didn't it ever rain here?

When she tired of the endless ocean view, she went back inside and hurried through the control area. Several of the techs glanced up and smiled as she did. Vala noticed Daniel and Sam were still talking. She wanted to say good bye to her old team mate, but now was not the right time. Later, she'd meet them at the Deadalus.

Once in the hallway, she stopped to think about what she could do next. Her eyes caught a figure striding out of sickbay and curious, she followed because she recognized Senator Collins. He was carrying a huge container.

"Now what are you up to," she murmured.

She used all the tricks she'd learned as a member of SG1 until she stood outside his quarters. He'd dashed in suddenly, dodging a patch of sunlight in the hallway. That seemed rather strange to her.

Granted she'd heard of people being allergic to sunlight, but she'd never met anyone who had been. He could be one of those rare few. Still, the creepy feeling she'd had about him lingered and she vowed she'd find out what it was he was hiding.

"Vala," a voice sounded in her ear. "Sam is getting ready to leave and would like to say good bye."

"I'll be right there." She hurried off but had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She turned around, saw no one and shrugged. Must be her imagination or else, maybe, the city was haunted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Atlantis?" Jessica's face registered an innocent look but Lee wasn't fooled.

"I heard you talking about it remember? I even mentioned it in the quorum meeting."

She pushed away from and got off the bed. Jessica reached for her clothes. "It's nothing."

"An Earth colony?" he ventured.

Yanking on her dress, she impatiently zipped it closed. "Drop it, Lee."

"You said we were closer to Atlantis than Earth."

She fluffed her hair and pushed her feet into her shoes. "I've said a lot of things."

His eyes narrowed suddenly aware of how much she'd said he'd accepted as truth. Now, he found himself suspecting she might have been lying or else telling them only what she wanted them to know, leaving out important details.

Lee got out of bed and pulled on his robe. "You're not leaving until I get the answers I want."

"You can't stop me."

He grabbed her by her wrists. "I want to know about Atlantis."

"Let go of me. Now." Her eyes seemed to glow a dangerous red.

"Atlantis," he repeated.

She hissed and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Jessica sat on his torso, her fingers curled like claws and her knees locked around his rib cage. She'd moved so fast he couldn't counter her movements. He blinked in surprise.

"Drop it, Lee!" she warned. Her knees squeezed his sides.

A deep chill spread through him and he suddenly sensed he was confronted by something that wasn't entirely human. Jessica wasn't a Cylon he knew that. But she was a creature of some sort. Very deadly if the swiftness of her actions were any indication.

"For now," he agreed, beginning to feel a little light headed as his lungs fought for air.

She got to her feet, a look of regret crossing over her face. "I won't be having sex with you anymore."

Slowly he leveled himself up. "Fine by me."

Jessica pivoted and raced out of his quarters. The door slid shut and for just one long moment, Lee regretted his question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vala joined Daniel and Sam on the East Pier. She slipped an arm around her husband and he smiled in return. Several officers scurried around in the background busy loading the Deadalus for departure. Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Keller, Teyla and Ronan were approaching and she assumed they also wanted to say their good byes.

"I'm going to miss you, Sam," she said as she hugged her friend and former team mate.

"You stay out of trouble, Vala. I wouldn't want Daniel getting distracted because he's worried about you."

"I try." Vala resented thinking she'd be a liability to her husband.

"Thanks for everything, Sam." Daniel quickly embraced the other woman. "Good luck and let us know about the baby."

"Baby?" Vala stared at Sam. "You're pregnant?"

"I am, and Jack doesn't know yet, so don't you go and ruin my surprise."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She sent a resentful glance at Daniel. Seemed everyone else was having a baby except her.

He pretended he didn't see her look. He stepped away as the Atlantis team said their good byes and well wishes to Sam. The group moved a safe distance away as the hatch closed the ship slowly rose and headed for space.

"So," Colonel Sheppard inquired, "what's our first mission?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adama laid on the couch and stared at the metal ceiling. He wanted to believe Laura. He really did. Yet a nagging doubt lingered and he suspected Jessica Collins had been correct when she said they were headed in the wrong direction.

He heard a few sounds from the bedroom. The president probably couldn't sleep again. That happened a lot and he suspected it would continue to get worse as her cancer got worse.

His heart ached at the knowledge she would soon be taken from him. Bill had come to respect and to love her. He just hoped she realized his feelings for her before it was too late and returned them. Even if they were only together a short time, one could love a lifetime in those precious seconds.

A light knock at the door roused him from his musings and he rose to answer as he pulled on his maroon robe. He was surprised to find Lee standing in the hall. Even more shocked the younger Adama stood there in his bathrobe.

"Sorry. I need to talk to you."

He nodded and slipped out to join his son. "What's wrong?"

"It's," Lee took a deep breath. "Jessica Collins. She isn't entirely human."

"You think she's a Cylon." He'd suspected that could be the case.

Lee shook his head. "No. She's something else. Something very dangerous."

He frowned. "How can a woman from Earth be dangerous?"


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: **With the holidays now over, I'm hoping to get back on schedule with my updates. Of course, life throws us curve balls, so one never knows. For instance, I'm tutoring students four days a week, plus reading/editing an original novel for a new teen writer and will soon be part of a group from the MLP forum as we prepare work for the pro market.

Speaking of which, I have a story called 'A Cat's Creation Tale' that has been accepted for an anthology named 'All About Eve', edited by Carol Hightshoe. I don't have a release date yet, but the link to the cover and blurb is on my profile page.

I've also completed the next chapter for 'Left Behind SG1' which I will be completing for ChristianGateFan. It was done with permission. CGF read/edited and posted it. We're working it this way so we don't lose anyone on the alert list.

Now, I have a special request for those of you reading 'Contact'. Is there anything you'd like to see done with the story or any suggestions you have? I'm running into a wall here and need a bit of help. Thanks!

Contact

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 16

"What do you mean you aren't going to it?" Jessica hissed through the com device.

"I said I won't kill the plants and condemn these people to starvation." Kit was trying to sound firm, yet Jessica caught the faint tremble in it.

"Nor will I strand them out here in the middle of nowhere," Mason concurred. "You've ordered a lot of odd things and I've followed them without question." There was a brief pause. "But not THIS time."

"I'll have you both up on charges!"

"How?" Mason snorted back. "We're not anywhere close to an Earth base and not likely to be anytime in the future. Sorry, Ms. Collins, you're on your own." His unit went dead.

"And you agree, Kit?" Jessica was furious with them both. They'd pay for their disobedience.

"Yes. You're wrong."

"You don't know what I know."

"And what do you think you know?"

"That these people," she stopped. Kit wouldn't believe her. "They aren't what they think."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"Well, until you provide the scientific evidence to back up your claim, I'm with Mason. You're on your own." Kit's com flicked off.

Jessica stared at her unit not quite believing the two people she thought she could trust had just told her she was now alone. She sank down on her bed and dropped the useless item to the floor. There had to be a way to carry out her plan to stop them from getting to Earth. They couldn't be allowed to go there. They just couldn't.

* * *

"So," Adama motioned his son into one of the chairs. "Tell me what happened."

"We," Lee felt his face burn. "I've been seeing her." His father frowned but didn't comment. He was grateful for that. "I asked her about Atlantis. She," he paused not sure how to continue. "Jessica attacked me. She had me pinned on the floor and I didn't even see her move. She's incredibly strong."

"Like the Cylons."

Lee rubbed his neck feeling the raw skin under his fingers. He winced. "She isn't a Cylon. She's something else. Something deadly and dangerous."

"Do you think I should lock her in the brig?"

He wondered if his father was serious. "I don't know if it would contain her."

"I don't know of anyone who escaped without help."

There had been a number of such instances during the fleets' flight across the stars. None had really been successful.

"I have a strange feeling she would. And if she did, we might never find her again."

* * *

"I'm surprised Senator Collins didn't return to Earth," Vala said to her husband as they returned to his office.

"The Senator is here to do a report on the changeover of command and to tell the IOA," a smile tugged at Daniel's lips, "to go take a flying hike through a wormhole into space."

Vala couldn't help herself. She laughed. "Does he have that kind of power?"

"Senator Collins has a lot of backing in the senate and is one of the few respected by the IOA." He nodded. "And yes, he does."

"I'm impressed."

Daniel sat down behind his desk. "What's really on your mind?"

"I watched Senator Collins carry a large container out of medical area and take it to his quarters."

"It was probably his."

"Probably." Her finger drew a pattern on the simple black top of the desk. "Daniel, is he allergic to sunlight?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Because," okay, she was probably going to sound silly, but she didn't care. "He skirted around it when he went into his quarters."

"He might be. You could ask Dr. Keller if it's in his medical records."

"I'd prefer you to do that." She gave him her best winning smile. "Please?"

"Vala." He smiled back at her. "When I get a moment." He glanced up. "Come in Colonel Sheppard."

John Sheppard entered the office confidently, as if he had every right to be there.

It was her cue to leave. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Collinwood was over two centuries old with a rich history any Collins could be proud of Roger reflected as he sat in his office finishing up various business contracts. He put his signature on them and put them in the fax machine to be sent off.

As the pages slipped through to be sent, he checked his email. Most of it was business related, with a few spam messages he deleted. There was one from David who was currently on a vacation in the Bahamas with his cousin Carolyn. Roger smiled as he opened it.

_Hello Father,_

_The weather is beautiful and it seems the threat of hurricanes has been averted thanks to the Collins charm. The island house is perfect and Carolyn spends everyday on the beach getting tanned. She's also acquired a number of admirers and is out on a date every night._

_I did check into the matter we discussed before I left. The owner of the business might be interested and is willing to set up an appointment with you. It was a good idea you had about me meeting him in person. I think it was the best way to open negotiations._

_One fun thing I have done. There's a dolphin sanctuary near here and I took the opportunity to visit it. For a large donation they allowed me to swim with the animals. They are amazing and I think I'll set up a fund to help them. Not only is it something I can support, but it'll look good as tax deduction._

Leave it to his son to mix his own personal beliefs with business. Roger would check with both his accountant and lawyer about the legality of the charitable donation.

_You asked me a question before I left that I never answered. I had to think about it for a long while. I will tell you that when Jessica first came, I resented her. Now, I think the situation has reversed. Maybe that is why she took that assignment Cousin Barnabas offered her._

_You know, his interest in her seems to be more than it should be as our cousin. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you should ask Barnabas about his relationship with her. If it's wrong, you need to put a stop to it._

Roger frowned at the insinuation. Barnabas had never done anything improper while under their roof. What David was hinting at disturbed him. Still, Jessica's behavior suggested something was wrong. He'd wondered if it was because she was jealous of David. Now, he wasn't so sure.

_The beach beckons and so does the water. I could get used to living down here. I have my own boat and the water is so clear you can see all the fish, rocks and everything else, no matter how deep it is. _

_Maybe I'll buy a home here. It would a nice change from Maine's cold winters and rainy skys._

He had to agree with his one about that. Perhaps buying a vacation home there would be a good idea. He'd talk to their realtor about it and arrange it while his son and cousin were there.

_I love you, Father. I don't think I ever told you that growing up. I'm sorry. And thank you for caring enough to send me away so I got straightened out. _

_One last thing, have we heard from Jessica?_

_David_

"No, David, we haven't," Roger said to the empty room. He missed his son and his daughter. Quickly he sent back a reply to David and then started one to Barnabas. He wanted to know where Jessica was and what was going on between the two of them.

* * *

"Thought you'd like to know the Deadalus left on time," General Landry informed O'Neill via the phone.

"Thanks for letting me know," Jack answered, trying to keep his cell phone under his chin while he cast his line out into the pond. A wind whispered through the pines surrounding his log cabin. The place was downright lonely without his wife there.

"Did you hear about Hammond?" Landry asked.

The general had died two weeks earlier from a heart attack. Jack had been saddened to hear the news and had flown off to DC to attend the funeral.

"Yeah. President offered me Hammond's job a the funeral." He frowned as something tugged on the line.

"You going to take it?

"No idea. Thought I'd wait until Sam got back and see what she thought."

"And the president agreed?" There was a hint of laughter in Landry's tone.

"Not willingly. In fact," he turned in his lawn chair to see if a car was coming up the dirt road. Nothing stirred the dust. "I'm betting he'll send someone to convince me to take it."

"If they come through here, I'll head them off."

"Appreciate it. Thanks."

"Anytime." Landry hung up.

Jack folded his phone and tucked into his pocket. The line jerked again. Damn pesky fish. He really didn't want to catch anything. O'Neill just wanted to sit there, drink a beer and enjoy the fresh air of the Rockies.

"Can't wait for you to get home, Sam. I miss you."

He pulled in the line, put fresh bait on it and tossed it out. Jack had retired so he could enjoy the rest of his life. He was tired of being shot at, being responsible for the big decisions, and most of all, he wanted to enjoy his wife he'd waited so long for, but according to regulations, he couldn't have.

Going back on active duty could mess things up and Jack didn't want that to happen. He'd tell Sam about the offer of course. Wouldn't be right not to. He just hoped she wanted to stay in Colorado and not hobnob with the big shots at the pentagon.

Then again, there were rumors floating around she might be offered her own ship. Might be a good move for her as well.

"Damn. Can't seem to win." He pulled the line out, put more bait on, and tossed it out yet again. "Pesky fish."


End file.
